Gasp!
by TaHimIksaBaHaY
Summary: Katie and Freddy have been together for a pretty long time but when Dewey's nephew Matt comes into the scene what will happen between the three? I suck at summaries but you are welcome to read! TY!
1. Chapter One: Gasp!

Gasp  
  
(A/N: Do not kill me for my amateurish story, its my first time to write a fanfic...Reviews are welcome)  
  
"Sheesh....we gotta practice guys! Save the sweet talk for later!"  
  
"Okay! I'm coming! Don't blow your top yet!"  
  
"Katie are you gonna catch up or what?"  
  
"Sorry Zack....its not my fault your best friend smeared my lip gloss with his mouth!"  
  
Freddy Jones blushed as he easily did nowadays, he and Katie (A/N: whats Katies last name anyway) had been together for 2 years now. They were still going strong. They had a few fights...mainly about the band. Luckily they were resolved easily. Sometimes during practices they would "secretly" blow each other kisses. Of course, the band pretended they didn't notice.  
  
The trio rushed to Dewey's apartment. Zack smirked when he saw his two best friends run into Dewey's apartment hand in hand. Then again it was everyday that they acted like this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: methinks I will start everything with a dialogue...its kinda habit 4 me)  
  
"You're late again!" Summer shouted as Zack, Freddy and Katie came up the stairs to Dewy's apartment.  
  
"Don't blame me Hathaway! It was those two lovebirds" Zack retorted,  
  
"Yeah, Summer it was our fault." Katie responded quietly.  
  
Summer eyed them suspiciously, "Alright fine, but this is the last time. One more and I'll kick you out of the band."  
  
Freddy and Zack glanced at each other, "Hey, Zack didn't she say that last week?"  
  
"Yeah she did, and the week before that."  
  
"Oh and during her 15th birthday!"  
  
"Yeah, but that wasn't really important was it?"  
  
"Nah I don't think so."  
  
And the two boys laughed their asses off. Summer rolled her eyes and stormed off to the living room. Katie grabbed her bass and started to practice on the couch.  
  
"Alright guys," said Dewey as he entered the room. "Finally!" Tomika said from the mike stand. "Ahem as I was saying...guys we have a new drummer!"  
  
The band all turned to stare at Dewey, Freddy raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Okay, I don't mean I'm kicking Freddy out! He's the best! What I'm saying is in case Freddy gets sick or something during a gig, we'll have a reserve drummer to back us up. Which means he's gonna be with us day and night, well during our practices anyway."  
  
"Well then," started Zack, "How come we don't have reserves?"  
  
"Um, partly coz this guy is my nephew and partly coz he's got dreams of being in a great band and were a great band right guys?"  
  
There were some murmurs of agreement around the room but Freddy still looked a bit hesitant for someone new to come into his place.  
  
"Well Dewey, lets see the new drummer!"  
  
Freddy glanced at Katie. She smiled back at him reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah Dewey!" shouted the band.  
  
"Guys, meet my nephew Matt Finn."  
  
He had brown hair and clear green eyes, he was wearing an oversized black shirt that read "Kill All Posers" and baggy jeans. The new boy was staring at Katie with interest.  
  
He sauntered over to Dewey,  
  
"Hey Uncle, would you mind introducing me to the, uh, band?"  
  
"Oh yeah, meet Zack our lead guitarist,"  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Laurence our master on the keyboards,"  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Our beautiful vocalists: Marta, Alicia and Tomika,"  
  
"Hello," ; "Sup," ; Tomika waved  
  
"Your mentor: Freddy"  
  
"Ey,"  
  
"And Summer, our manager."  
  
"It's a pleasure"  
  
"Well that's all!"  
  
"Ahem!" Katie cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Sorry Katie. Well Matt, this is" but Dewey was cut off when Matt had zipped to Katie in an instant.  
  
"I'm Matt, and you are?"  
  
"Um, Katie."  
  
"ah, Katie, I see," Freddy looked at Matt menacingly.  
  
Zack looked at Katie then at Freddy then at Matt. 'This doesn't look so good' he thought to himself.  
  
"Guys, Matt will also be studying at Horace Green courtesy of yours truly and, Katie, since you live closest to my apartment I want you to pick him up and take him to school. Show him around and stuff"  
  
At this point Freddy was looking murderous.  
  
"Sure but can I bring Freddy with me?" "Of course" "Thanks." "Well then lets get settled folks. Everyone ready, lets hit it!"  
  
Once thay started jamming the wheels in Matt's head were turning. He was thinking, thinking about Katie.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Well that's the 1st chappie! Please review if you have any suggestions g0 ahead!!!!! Thanx!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Frustration

A/N: To All the people who reviewed...ThanK y0u VerrY MucH!! I appreciate all y0uR c0mments and suggestions and I will put them to g0od usE!!!  
  
Frustration  
  
Dear Diary,  
I'm so sorry I haven't written to you in the past week. I'll just write what's been up so far. Everything seems to be going well. I have the best boyfriend I could ever have. Well he's been there for me for a year now and he's everything I wanted in a guy. He's sweet, cute and he can make me laugh, but lately I've been so confused.  
  
Well it's been almost a week since Dewey made that announcement to the band. His nephew Matt is Freddy's reserve drummer. Matt is cute but he's some sort of a bad boy. He's like what Freddy used to be before we were together.  
  
He (Freddy) still has a bad-ass attitude and I find it appealing as it was when I only had a crush on him. (Thank god we're together now.) Anyweiz, as for Matt, he's a player! He flirts with everybody!!!! Including the groupies! And they don't even hang around our practices that often. (A/N: What are their names???)  
  
Matt's pretty good on the drums though but he needs work. Freddy could help him but seeing as he doesn't want to help Matt then Matt had just better shape up.  
  
As for the rest of the band, well Summer's been pretty uptight. I heard that she broke up with her latest boyfriend or as the rest of the band says, he broke up with her. I wonder if she's still hurt about what happened when she and Zack were together. All I know is that they're constantly at each other's throats.  
  
The Band's having a big crisis. Laurence has been asked to play in a competition that will go on for a YEAR!!!! We have no back up pianist who is as good as Laurence and this is our busiest year yet! Tomika said the band will have a permanent place to practice now coz Dewey's new apartment is getting cramped and we're the opening band for Metallica sometime next month!!! And according to our manager THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!!!!!! Arrrrgh!!!!!  
  
Okay, so my conclusion is we're all going to have headaches within the year. Bullshit to that. ( So what else...oh yeah since its 3:00 am I am going to sleep.  
  
~K8ie~  
  
P.S. Matt intrigues me...in a good way...why is that???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zack and Freddy were talking about Matt in their classroom when suddenly Summer bursts in jumping up and down...  
  
"Guys you will not believe what just happened!!"  
  
"What? We're replacing our manager?"  
  
"No Zack we're not."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"You shut up! Oh wait, I forgot, you don't know how!"  
  
"Well I would if-"  
  
"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! Well, Summer what's up?"  
  
"Tomika has said our new permanent practice hall is ready! We can start moving our stuff today!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"But...Dewey said we'd all have to meet up with the whole crew in the classroom where we formed first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno...Dewey's orders. Wait, is Matt coming too?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say...yes."  
  
"Dammit. Well I just hope he'd stay away from Katie."  
  
"Freddy, relax man. Its alright nothing will come between you two. Its been a year you know and you seem to be happy together. Not like some other girls."  
  
"Cut the crap Mooneyham, it's been over for a 10 months."  
  
"Whatever, Freddy, lets bolt."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
And the two boys left the room leaving Summer there looking angry.  
  
'Stupid Zack, who needs him anyway? Not me? I've got a life, I've got friends. Oh, shit, who the hell am I kidding. I need a boyfriend, not someone as biased as Zack Taylor Mooneyham.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. Chapter Three: A Bright Future

A/N: Sorry!!! I forgot the disclaimer!!!! Oh No! But I'll try verry hard to make a long  
  
Chapter...BTW, I've been thinking of making Matt's pairing with Tomika so it'll be a bit weird but that won't come until later, so tell me what you guys think...oh and please remember that reviews are always welcome!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own BMG RECORDS or any of SCHOOL OF ROCK! Though, I wish I did...especially Zack. Hehehe, anyway without further ado...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Bright Future and Weird Phone Calls  
  
The band and crew were all sitting inside their former classroom. They were chatting about old times except for Matt. He was in a corner watching everything happen. Nobody seemed to notice except for Katie. She had been watching him from the corner of her eye while she was listening to Summer ramble on about how excited she was when she got picked as manager. Frankly, though she didn't care, but as Summer's self-appointed analyst she decided to listen...but just for a 30 seconds more. Matt looked her way and she looked away immediately.  
  
"Summer, hey, um I gotta do something, um there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh...look for Dewey."  
  
"Oh good, I'll come with you."  
  
"Uh...I mean I'm going to join Freddy and Zack! Yeah! That's what I'm gonna do!"  
  
"Oh, leave me for Freddy and Zack why don't you."  
  
Katie had to smother a laugh at that comment.  
  
"Don't take it that way, look I'll come back to you later."  
  
Summer smiled, "Sure, I want to talk to Gordon anyway." And she walked away with a smile (and a blush) on her face. Katie had always suspected why Summer blushed when Gordon came their way. Now she knew why.  
  
Katie began to walk toward Freddy and Zack but paused in midstep. She thought to herself 'How come I couldn't tell Summer that I was going to talk to Matt?' She shrugged, it must be fear of the new guy and she walked over to Matt who seemed to be waiting for her to come forth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
Here I am in the corner of this classroom. Its not even my classroom! I don't exactly know anybody here except for the band members. But they barely know me. They only know me as 'Dewey's Nephew', which is frustrating coz I'm used to being at the center of attention. I only know each band member by name especially the bassist who has a name and face I'll never forget. Katie. It's a pretty plain name but she intrigues me. She's the only girl in the band who can play an instrument, which is cool.  
  
So far, I've made zip progress with her. A smirk and some flirting won't get me that far with a girl like her. I have made a mental list of how I find the band so far...  
  
Uncle Dewey-He loves the band, they love him  
  
Freddy-Man! Does he have some issues with me or what?  
  
Zack-Don't really care, he doesn't give a rat's ass about me anyway.  
  
Laurence-Dork Boy! He's so nerdy he disgusts me!  
  
Alicia-Flirt with braces. Ugh.  
  
Marta-Ditz with annoying braids.  
  
Tomika-She's got an attitude under that mass of fat  
  
Summer-Nag! Nag! Nag! Is that all she does?  
  
Katie-I need to know her a lot better...hehehe  
  
Speak of the devil here she comes...  
  
"Hey Katie, whatsup?"  
  
"The sky..."  
  
"Okay, so what did you come here for if not to pour sarcasm out of your pouty little mouth?"  
  
And a cute one at that.  
  
"Nothing, you just looked bored. Are you bored anyway?"  
  
"Oh no, I really enjoy standing in corners."  
  
"Hahaha. I've got other people to entertain you know, so I'm gone."  
  
Normally I would say go ahead. I don't need you but instead I found my self saying...  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...well okay I'm so very bored! I mean where the hell is Dewey anyway? He should have been here half an hour ago!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Why the hell isn't he so-"  
  
"Punctual?"  
  
We said that in perfect unison, is that kismet of what? Then she blushed slightly, it was a cute blush if you ask me. I was just about to ask her out when Dewy came in, he was in full rockin' gear.  
  
"Well, ahem, its been nice talking to you."  
  
"Yeah you too."  
  
"See ya around."  
  
Yeah..."  
  
And I found myself saying it again...  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wondered if you'd like to meet up today at the ice cream parlor."  
  
"I'd like to, but..."  
  
Her voice drifted off...  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well I'm meeting up with Freddy, Zack and Summer later."  
  
"Oh...well tomorrow?"  
  
"Date with my boyfriend."  
  
Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend?  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Freddy, duh!"  
  
Freddy Jones?! Shiyaat!  
  
"Next week?"  
  
"Sorry, but my whole month's lined up...but I'll see you during band practice. I guess we can talk there."  
  
"Yeah. Well see ya."  
  
"Yeah you too."  
  
And she smiled and walked off to her, ugh, boyfriend. Freddy Jones? He's no challenge for me. I just need to get him out of the picture and once that happens, Katie is mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, the reason I called you here was to tell ya'll that our new practice hall, courtesy of our very own Tomika, is done! And everybody is getting a key to the hall, I made like a trillion duplicates. So if any of you lose one, just come to me. And I hear there are some bedrooms there so if you guys want to pull an all nighter, be my guest. Secondly, I want ya'll to meet my nephew, Matt. He's Freddy's reserve drummer. Thirdly, I want you guys to help set up our new home. Three roadies aren't enough coz we gotta set it to our style. Okay? Lets hit it!"  
  
The band went back and forth to the practice hall which was quite near Dewey's old apartment. When everything was settled in the crew left and the band sat on some futon couches when suddenly Summer received a phone call on her brand new cell phone...  
  
"Hello, Summer Hathaway, Manager of School of Rock, How can I Help You?" The band was listening intently except for Zack who was pretending not to care. "Yes...you're from BMG records? Mr. Blythe Smith? Oh yes, I spoke to you about a year ago. Yes Sir, School of Rock does have some new material? Nothing ripped off sir. Zack Mooneyham or Dewy Finn wrote most songs although some songs were written by the rest of the band too. Oh, I'm only 13. You want to record a School of Rock album? Wow! Really? Oh thank you sir, wait a minute...when? 5 months from now? Oh...okay. Thank you sir."  
  
"Well Summer who was it?"  
  
"Dewey, that was Christopher Blythe Peterson Smith, President of BMG records! He wants us to record an album 5 months from now! It may be a long wait but still...a School of Rock album!"  
  
"Guys! Didja hear? We're having an album!!"  
  
"Cool" and "Wow" echoed all around the room. The band all perked up in excitement. Dewey was as excited as the band when something snapped in Dewey's head.  
  
"Guys, we can't."  
  
"Why the hell not?" exclaimed Freddy from one corner of the room.  
  
"Its against our principles remember, only live concerts for us! Nothing but."  
  
"But Dewey, this is our chance to make it big! Come on! No MTV! I mean, we'll definitely have more concerts when we record and don't you agree that we should at least give it a shot."  
  
"You know, Zack has got a point there. Zack, we'll have that album and if it flops, no more albums but if we make it big...then I see a bright future for all of us!"  
  
"Yeah Dewey!!!"  
  
The band started rehearsing eagerly and when practice was over she went over to Summer.  
  
"Hey Sum, are you still joining us for a soda?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Kay, meet me in the hallway, I'll just ask the guys if they're still coming."  
  
Katie walked over to Freddy and Zack who were in deep conversation about "guy stuff"  
  
"Hey, you guys still going to come join us for that soda?"  
  
"Of course babe."  
  
Katie blushed a bit whenever Freddy call her that but Zack looked like he was on the verge of puking.  
  
"Come on! No PDA here please! I never called Summer that."  
  
"Sorry Zack, well are you coming?"  
  
"Sure why not, I don't have anything to do later anyway, come to think of it, Freddy, may sleep over at your crib tonight?"  
  
"Sure, you're welcome there anytime."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
Katie picked up Summer and they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That Night, after Freddy had walked Katie home (even though her house was in the other direction of his) Katie called Freddy to check up on him but she was caught by surprise when her phone rang first.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hey Posh Spice its you."  
  
"Hey Dewey, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing really, its Matt that wants to speak to ya."  
  
"Oh thanks Dewey."  
  
"Here Matt"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Katie, just wanted to know, where do you live?"  
  
"Des Mointes street, 2 streets from Dewey's. I live right next door to Tomika. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wanted to know oh and just how much do you love Freddy?"  
  
That question threw Katie off guard...  
  
"A lot. About as much as I love playing the bass...which is my life."  
  
"Oh...well that's all, good night."  
  
"Yeah. You Too..."  
  
And she hung up. Normally she would dial Freddy's, or Summer's number. But instead she found herself dialing Zack's. Which was weird because she would rarely call a guy other than Freddy's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KATIE'S POV  
  
Now today has just gotten weird. First we have a record deal, okay that's not so weird, then I barely speak to Freddy today, then Matt calls and now I find myself calling my other best friend. Which shouldn't be a problem except I RARELY CALL HIM. Whats wrong with me today? Oh well, I might as well wait...  
  
One Ring...  
  
Two Rings...  
  
Three Rings...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Mooneyham? Hi, may I please speak to Zack?"  
  
"Um, first of all, who's this please?"  
  
"Its Katie sir, from the band."  
  
"Oh, the band...hold on...Zack phone, its Katie!"  
  
I could hear Zack shout from upstairs in his bedroom where Freddy, Zack and I always hung out. It used to be us four, when he and Summer were together but now it was only us three..."Just a minute...I'll pick it up from up here Dad."  
  
"Hello? Katie?"  
  
"Hey Zack..."  
  
"'Sup, you rarely call. Is it Freddy?"  
  
"No, nothing like that I just wanted a guy's opinion and wanted to find out some stuff."  
  
"Oh, okay, shoot."  
  
"Why'd you and Summer break up?"  
  
I hated to ask that. I really hated to but I was completely relevant...even he answered he got all quiet. Okay, he's quiet often but he's using a tone that I've never heard him use before. I've known him for a dang long time though. I suddenly regretted asking that question.  
  
"Well Katie, she wasn't the right girl for me. I mean she's cool and all, I even thought her bossiness was cute back then and I really, really liked her. I couldn't seem to tell her that so I expressed it in other ways. Then, one day I saw her staring at Gordon. The way she stared at me, well gazed is more like it, anyway I got jealous and confronted her. She said it just wasn't working anymore so I got mad. I didn't know what to think She gave me the lets just be friends line. I couldn't take it, we fought and that's how it got us to where we are."  
  
"Oh...I hope I didn't touch a nerve."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Oh no, thanks Katie I needed to get that out."  
  
"Okay...well do you like anybody now?"  
  
"That new Spanish exchange student, Vaneza has caught my eye. Remember her, she sang 'Only Hope' during the school play?"  
  
"Oh yeah...Good Luck!"  
  
"Thanks! So need to know anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, lets say you're a girl..."  
  
"No thank you!"  
  
"Sorry, okay anyway a girl calls you about your current love life. Lets say she says 'Hey how much do you love Vaneza?' or some thing like that...how would you react?"  
  
"Well, first of all my first impression would be that the hypothetical girl likes me."  
  
"Fair point, thanks!"  
  
"No problem! You're a good friend, take care of Freddy alright?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
And we both hung up. I'm so lucky to have good friends. Not long after that I realized that tomorrow is a Saturday, I had a date with Freddy! Yay! I promised myself that I'd call him tomorrow. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Thank god for the band! 


	4. Chapter Four: Discussion

(A/N: This will be a strictly Katie chapter! I doubt it will be too long...this ain't my computer and I gotta go soon so...just wait till the next installment if ya feel this chappie isn't enough for ya! Remember, send your reviews! And thanks to those who did! )  
  
Discussion  
  
KATIES POV (cont'd)  
  
I hate being all merry sunshine when I wake up. It makes me feel like such a prep. Of course, for most people like Eleni and Michelle, that wouldn't be such a problem. But for me, I hate the feeling. Well not hate, I just don't like it. Its not me, not me at all. I don't necessarily think evil, crazed, anti-Christ thoughts but I like starting my day as I normally do. I wouldn't put a brand over it; I'd just pray to god that he will give me 5 more minutes of sleep. Once those 5 minutes are up I'd get up and reach for the phone and dial the first number I thought of. Today, I didn't get up all "Katie-ish" I was Merry Sunshine" and I don't know why.  
  
I got up, brushed my hair and literally pranced around the room. Why did I do this? My dreams could have been the cause, but I don't believe in that, besides, I had a dreamless sleep last night. Was it because I was going to call Freddy? I doubt it; I only get a rush when I'm with him. Why am I obsessed with my morning habits all of a sudden? The hell, lets just get it over with. I dialed Freddy's number...  
  
One Ring...  
  
Two Rings...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Freddy. Good morning!"  
  
"Hello there, what's up with you?"  
  
"Don't I greet you like this every day?"  
  
"Yeah, but there's something about your good morning..."  
  
"Is that a bad or good thing?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
What's up with him? Why does he sound so distant? Is there something wrong with him? With me?  
  
"Freddy? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. You know..." And he just paused in midsentence...  
  
"I know what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Not really?"  
  
"None? Well if there really is none then why do you sound so distant?"  
  
"Do I? Well Sor-ry!"  
  
"Don't use that tone with me!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Coz its like your mad at me! You're not are you?"  
  
His voice became considerably gentler...  
  
"No."  
  
"So why the tone of voice."  
  
"Do you have a thing for Matt?"  
  
Is that all? I hope that's all...  
  
"Of course not. Its only you I like. Only you."  
  
"Only like?"  
  
"Love. Okay, I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Matt just seems a little too close to you. I can't live with the competition."  
  
"Awww, don't worry, I'm not leaving."  
  
"That good to know. Hey, wanna jam with Zack at the new practice hall? I'm gonna claim a room there later."  
  
"Sure, I was thinking the same thing."  
  
"We gotta think of a name for that place, we can't keep calling it the practice hall."  
  
"You've got a point there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Don't you always."  
  
"Yeah I do. Hehehe."  
  
I love his laughter.  
  
"Well see ya in 15."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And I hung up before he did. I feel so damn good after talking to him. I have 3 of the greatest friends in the world, 1 of which is my boyfriend. What more can I ask for?  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Ohkay, how'd you like that chapter? Good? Fair? Totally Sucked? (I hope not)  
I have a request from all you readers, I want a name for the practice hall and who from the characters should name it. I want your suggestions coz I can't think of any. TY! TY! TY! 


	5. Chapter Five: Annoyances, and Parties

A/N: Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! I still need names for that damn practice hall! Help me! Gawin niyong astig! Note, almost everybody will tell their story. Owkay? Anweiz....  
  
Annoyances, Parties and Complication (Whew)  
  
KATIE'S POV (still...)  
  
"Katie, can you come here please?"  
  
Oh no...I felt a 'talk' coming along. I wonder what the hell its about this time?  
  
"Uh, just a minute mom..."  
  
"Honey, your father has to leave soon, if I don't hear you coming out of that room in 10 seconds we're going in."  
  
My dad? Oh greaaat...this must be important...to them! I ran down out my bedroom door. I rarely let them inside my room. Especially since I painted over the pink color that my mom had painted when I was like nine or something. When I still had no idea what a 'crush', 'bass', or 'rock band' was.  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Katie, we think that your band is holding you back."  
  
"Holding me back? Back from what?"  
  
"Anything else. Any other interests. Before that rock band formed you were part of a real band. A classical band."  
  
"Mom, I was around 10 when that band formed and it was also my only interest back then. My ONLY interest."  
  
I put emphasis on the ONLY, its true, before the band formed that classical band was my only interest. Mom never complained before.  
  
"Mom, why are you complaining now? Like I said before when the classical band or rather orchestra was my ONLY interest then why didn't you complain before? If you want to say something spit it out."  
  
"Look. We just don't approve of that rock band. We want you to do something else in life."  
  
My mouth dropped open...  
  
"Well then what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Join something at school, um, perhaps a sport?"  
  
"Hate sports?"  
  
"Craft?"  
  
"What kind of craft?"  
  
"Knitting?"  
  
"Knitting in a rock band? Puh-leeze!"  
  
"Papier Mache?"  
  
"I hate glue."  
  
And the list went on...I was supposed to meet my friends fifteen minutes ago.  
  
"How about performing? You're use to it and some talent, well another talent other than playing the bass may form..."  
  
Interesting. I let her talk just so we'd get this over with.  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"Well there's singing?"  
  
I had a fairly good voice but...  
  
"No thanks..."  
  
"Dancing?"  
  
"I don't like dancing."  
  
"I suppose that's it. Can't say I tried."  
  
At last my 'talk ' is done...or so I thought. My dad cut in all of a sudden...  
  
"No, that's not it...Katie, why don't you try acting?"  
  
Hmmm, sure why not. Besides, if I did take acting then I'd be doing Zack a favor. Vaneza is in that group.  
  
"Sure dad..."  
  
Now how the hell do I get outta here? Oh...  
  
"Dad, Mom, I gotta go now I'm late for um...practice at the new rehearsal hall. Um, won't be back 'till around 7:30. Bye."  
  
I ran out the door and ran into...  
  
"Matt! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't dis me, I'm only here to pass a message to you from Dewy okay?"  
  
"What? Make it fast I'm kinda in a rush."  
  
"Sure, whatever, uh yeah...there will be no practices this week..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He and Summer are going to check with Metallica's manager about the concert. The thing is the band's in California at the moment so they've made arrangements to stay there 'till next Saturday. Oh and by the way, Laurence said to Dewey that he's staying with the band. The tour was cancelled because of his previous commitments."  
  
"Oh, well aren't you going with Dewey?"  
  
'Nah, I'm home alone. My friends from my home town are coming here and they're staying with me."  
  
"Good for you"  
  
I'm being sarcastic, as usual.  
  
"Well Matt, I'll tell the guys what you said. See ya."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
And he walked the opposite direction. I wasn't sorry to see him go. Well, not that sorry but for some reason I wanted to talk to him. Not that I liked him or anything. Right? Shit! I'm now thirty minutes late. I sped to the practice hall ASAP. Hopefully, as the guys normally would be, they'd be late too. I opened the black door of the practice hall. I think it used to be the house of Tomika's mom before she (her mom) moved in with her dad. Her mom must have been rich. The house had a pool! Once I walked in I saw Freddy sitting on one of the couches.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I know but so are you sometimes. I rarely complain."  
  
"Yeah. Want to start already?  
  
"Not yet. Where's Zack? He's normally early."  
  
"Um, I think he changed, he was delirious when he got here so he came in wearing an old shirt and torn pants. But the torn pants weren't so bad"  
  
"Um, oookaaay...."  
  
"Well, anyway, what's up? Why are you late?"  
  
"Well, my mom and talked to me about me 'pursuing other interests' so now I'm going to join the school's theatre group."  
  
I don't want to mention Matt.  
  
"That's good. I can watch you perform. At least your parents care. They abuse me at home."  
  
He put on his puppy dog face.  
  
"Shut up, they love you."  
  
"Yeah they do."  
  
"So, why don't you join me in the theatre?"  
  
"No offense, but I don't like acting."  
  
"Neither do I, but its worth a shot. Either that or knitting."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"So, just wondering, out of curiosity and boredom, if you weren't a rocker what would you be?"  
  
"A person."  
  
"Haha. What stereotype would you be? Really?"  
  
"Um, probably a wallpaper kid with a normal life. Out with friends, watching instead of actually doing what the stereotypical rockers, jocks, cheerleaders, and goths would do. Yeah, I just want a life where its pretty normal."  
  
"That would be cool, but I want to try being gothic. I know its evil and satanistic most of the time but if you haven't noticed I am practically religionless."  
  
"Is that the only reason? That you're religionless and coz it looks cool"  
  
"No. I'm not shallow."  
  
"I know that."  
  
We both sat in silence until finally...  
  
"Guys? Are you there? So sorry I'm late!"  
  
"Yeah man, we're here!"  
  
"What the were you doing in there?"  
  
"Nothing dude if that what ya mean."  
  
Zack smirked.  
  
"Yeah sure..."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, um, a messenger came to say that there are no practices the whole week coz Summer and Dewey are of to sunny California to check with the manager about Metallica about the whole concert thingy."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Oh yeah and Laurence's tour is over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Band commitment, he's not sorry though."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I guess we go claim which ever rooms we want."  
  
"Good coz I want that room at the end of the hall."  
  
"Nu-uh Jones. Its mine!"  
  
"No it ain't!"  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Guys! Quit it! You're acting like six year olds, which is kinda cute but then again, you're almost sixteen! God. Well Dewey said five to a room and since you both want that room, you both stay in it."  
  
"How 'bout you babe?"  
  
"Ugh. Please!"  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by my best friend, where'll you sleep Katie? Want to share our room?"  
  
"With you? You fifteen year old hormonal teenage boys? I don't think so. I'm sleeping on the second floor with Summer. An other GIRL is welcome to join us."  
  
Freddy quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm innocent."  
  
"You? Fredrick Alexander Jones? Innocent? My best friend since preschool? Since when?"  
  
At Zack's comment I had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"You know he has a point there."  
  
Freddy threw a pillow at me and Zack. Which launched a massive pillow fight.  
  
"People of the universe, we have to start jamming soon."  
  
They both turned their heads.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, I have four tickets to the extreme sport park and I wanna start so I can go."  
  
"Do you have any intention of...ehem...sharing those tickets?"  
  
"Why Zack, no I don't."  
  
"Aw man."  
  
"JK, haha. Here take it. Invite Vaneza to go with you. My date is right here."  
  
"Yup. That's me! Wait, who's Vaneza?"  
  
"Zack's new love interest.  
  
"Ahh, Zack, when do we meet your girlfriend?"  
  
Freddy was wiggling his eyebrows. It was so cutely annoying when he did that.  
  
"Lay off, she's not my girlfriend...yet."  
  
Then he winked at Freddy. Woah, was this the same Zack Mooneyham? Well, he's happy.  
  
"You've learned a lot from me. Now, you get freshened up and get ready while Katie will go over to 'Vaneza' and tell her the whole story. You'll be a happy couple in no time."  
  
"You do that and I'll tell the world that you used to be know as Spazzy McGee."  
  
"Like I said, you plan it Zack."  
  
"Good, I thought so."  
  
I had to cut in, the conversation was gonna kill me  
  
"Hey, why don't we skip the jamming, its 10:30 and the skate park opens at 11."  
  
"Good point. We'll meet you and Vaneza (ehem ehem) there."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes and was out the door. The both of us followed soon after. We talked about what we normally would...stuff.  
  
"What'll you do at the park?"  
  
"Moi? As a drummer, its usually my hands that get excercised so as to build my body..."  
  
"Hon, I don't need a speech. What are ya gonna do?"  
  
"Alright! I'm skateboarding. Duh!"  
  
"Ah, so I'll be at another section. I'm gonna be rollerblading. Holy shit."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have your cellphone?"  
  
"Yes...why?"  
  
"Call Zack. Tell him its not a skate park. Tell him it's a Water Park!" (A/N: Ohkhaaay, ryt now its summer and the school thing? Visit! Just to clear thingz up!)  
  
~15 mins. L8r~  
  
"Okay guys, since Vaneza was vacationing in Mexico so I'm flying solo. The 3rd wheel. As usual."  
  
"Not for long...hey Summer! C'mere! (A/N: Okay, Dewey and Summer aren't leaving till the next day.)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Change into your suit, I have a ticket to the new water park. You want to come anyway?"  
  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
Her house is like a block away anyway. She came back in about five minutes.  
  
"Well lets go."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two guys tagged along pushing each other. Oh well boys would be boys.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
ZACK'S POV (A/N: This will be pretty short. I'm just testing it to see if it'll work.)  
  
Why the hell is she here? Its been ten long months and she's here. Okay, I'm acting like a child but still. I don't want her here. I know I have no right over the people that Katie chooses to bring to this outing. Summer is Katie's friend. I can't change friendships. Whatever. I'll just have fun. No biggie, I'll ignore her. I'll have fun with my friends. Let it be.  
  
"Zack? Zack? Zack! Man, why'd you stop all of a sudden. You totally spaced man."  
  
"Huh? Um, yeah I'm fine."  
  
Summer was talking to Katie about stuff. She has no 'witty' remark' to throw to my face? Then that's fine...  
  
"Ya want to go on some rides now?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
I immediately put all thoughts out of my head. I was focused on spending time with my friends and having a good time. Nothing else.  
  
~7 hours later~  
  
Yeah, that was my day basically. Its 6 pm. Little miss priss had to go home. Thank god. The three of us were sleeping in the practice hall tonight. We all told our parents. This was gonna be one rockin' night.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, that was lousy but my computer suddenly has this error and I can't erase it. Well this part of this chapter is a bomb. Ugh. I'm going back to 2nd person narratives for now.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the three came home that night there was music playing. Rock, most definitely but it wasn't loud. Weird.  
  
"Okay...guys who has their key."  
  
"Hon, we all do."  
  
"Oh yeah...anyway. Did any of you leave music on this morning?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then who the hell is in there?"  
  
"Freddy, we won't know until we go in."  
  
"So you go in first Zack."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Zack went in. Freddy followed but Katie was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Um, McGee..."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Sorry, Freddy, where's Katie?"  
  
"I think she said something about going to the back door."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly the music stopped at the arrival of Freddy and Zack.  
  
"Matt who are these two?"  
  
"Members of Dewey's band."  
  
"Dude, I thought this place was yours? I thought we'd have some privacy"  
  
'Yeah, but..."  
  
"What the f*ck is going on?"  
  
"Katie? These are my friends Sam, Rat, Milo, Ezra, and Blur."  
  
"Who said you could party?"  
  
"I'm not partying, we're just hangin out."  
  
"You're welcome to join." Said the one called Rat.  
  
Zack, Freddy and Katie looked at each of Matt's friends...  
  
Sam was tall. He had black hair and looked sorta like Katie. Katie stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same. The boys were pretty curious.  
  
Rat was scrawny with buckteeth. ("We call him Rat his real name's Thomas.")  
  
Milo was of average height. He was Chinese and he wore braces. But surprisingly his hair was curly. ("My mom was Italian and my dad was Taiwanese")  
  
Ezra was tall with black hair which had purple streaks. She had a tattoo and a piercing on her tongue. ("My mom won't let me get a piercing. You're so lucky!" Said Katie.)  
  
Blur was tall and he had black hair too. His hair had dreadlocks and he also had a piercing but it was on his eyebrow. He seemed to be Ezra's boyfriend.  
  
"Um I don't think so."  
  
"Mooneyham, Jones, I'm going to bed. Matt, if you don't mind, when you leave, can you please shut the kitchen light."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're sleeping here too!"  
  
"Who's at Dewey's?"  
  
"Ned and his new girlfriend of the week, Margot"  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Boys, I'm gonna sleep already."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yeah Freddy?"  
  
"Why'd you stick your tongue out at that Sam guy."  
  
"No offense sweetie, but you don't need to know."  
  
And she walked up the stairs leaving Freddy and Zack there. Obviously curious.  
  
"Freddy?"  
  
"Zack, I don't know either."  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Well...please review!!!!! Hehe, I bet you are curious who that Sam guy is. Clue: he's related to Katie in a weird way. We'll learn more about her and Sam in the next few chapter's. Katie's life story will be pretty dramatic. Hehehehehe!!! 


	6. Chapter Six: Troubles

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers!! I can't name ya'll personally yet but I promise I'll dedicate a chapter to all of you when I have time! Still have no name for that stupid practice hall!! Blinks As of now I think I shall stick to "the Practice Hall" Rarrrrrg!!!! Oh, this chapter will be pretty dramatic. Matt tells his life story. Watch out. Hehehe, um oh yeah, Sam's true identity shall be revealed! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Anyway, I'm done babbling so......  
  
Troubles  
  
"Wake Up...."  
  
"Wake Up!!!!!"  
  
"Wake the Hell up!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
Katie opened her mouth to scream but Matt covered her mouth before she let out a scream.  
  
"Sssshhh, you'll wake up Zack and Freddy."  
  
"Matt? How can I wake them up? They're not even in this room?"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Sure enough they were there. Freddy was on the floor. She looked around, she wasn't in the room she fell asleep in the night before.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Freddy carried you to his room. He didn't seem to trust me. I can't blame him, you're beautiful."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why are you here? Its 4:00 in the morning."  
  
"I wanted you to see something."  
  
"What? The sunrise?"  
  
"No. Almost everyone has seen that at least once."  
  
"Yeah. Well? What do you want to show me."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"No. Tell meeeeeee!"  
  
Matt had grabbed her wrist before she could protest. He practically dragged her to the porch.  
  
"Stop struggling!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Coz I stopped dragging you already. I stopped. We're here."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"What do you want to show me."  
  
"Look outside."  
  
Once Katie looked outside she gasped and gaped at the beauty before her. The sky was illuminated (A/N: Naks!) by the light of the stars. Yet nothing compared to the light of the moon. It was silvery blue with a pale mix of gold which was getting stronger.  
  
Katie never bothered to look outside the hall before. Only now did she realize that below her (remember she's on a porch!) was a garden of sampaguitas (Filipino flower), jasmines, orchids, tiger lilies and whole lot more. The light shone on a tall weeping willow tree where there was a small gazebo. There were fireflies flying around the tree too.  
  
"The gold light over there is caused by the sun's light. The silvery blue light will soon be gone completely but as for now its still there."  
  
"Yeah...who showed you all this?"  
  
"The only girl I ever loved, Alanna Drew Vaughn. Lanny or A.D. to her closest friends"  
  
"Well...where is she?"  
  
"She's dead. She was murdered by her father. Sonovabitch"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Silence. Its a very agonizing silence.  
  
"What was she like."  
  
"Well, she was funny. She was spunky but classy at the same time. She had an awesome talent for playing the electric guitar. No offense, but honestly she was a whole damn lot better than Zack.  
  
What else? Well, she sang awfully well too. Her voice range was so high you would have thought you have heard an angel or Marriah Carrey. Hehe.  
  
She loved the water and the sky. She wrote poetry and stories. Writing was her passion. Um, well in a sense she had an attitude like yours. You remind me of her."  
  
"Well, then I must bring back so many painful memories."  
  
"No, its just as if I'm talking to her again."  
  
"Were you her boyfriend."  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"I don't get it..."  
  
Agonizing silence.  
  
"Well, she was my best friend since we were in babies at the hospital coz her dad and my mom were best friends too. My godfather was her dad and I treated him like my second dad. Vice versa goes for her. Then in the third grade she had a crush on this guy. Well, it was more of an infatuation. It was her first crush.  
  
Anyway, we were kids and she told me that one day she told me that she wanted to kiss that guy. Of course, since we were kids I was disgusted at the fact that she would want to kiss anybody but as her best friend I listened. She told me that she had watched the movie 'My Girl' with her friend Ozzie and she said that if she ever wanted to kiss the guy-Joey, yeah that was his name-she wanted to practice on me.  
  
I didn't like the sound of this idea but I complied anyway. So, we kissed. It was pretty innocent. Nothing really changed yet, until the fifth grade. She was still my best friend and one of the most wanted girls on campus. One day we were talking about love while walking home. When suddenly she says 'Christopher Matthew Finn, I like you. I like you more than I've ever like anyone in my life.' I was stunned especially since we were simply fifth graders. I told her I'll think about it and I did. I thought for a whole year. I did like her too. I really truly did.  
  
It was summer of the sixth grade. I asked if I could court her. She was uneasy and she said no. It was a flat out no and I was depressed. We barely talked and it was so hard because I saw her everyday. Our lockers were beside each other as were our tables. Even in science, she was my lab partner. One day I sent her a letter."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Sometimes I Get So Happy Being With You  
  
I Just Want To Hug You  
  
But Then I Get Scared  
  
Because You Might Hug Me Back  
  
Then It Gets So Damn Hard When You Already Decide...  
  
That Its Time To Let Go..."  
  
"Wow. What happened?"  
  
"We avoided each other like before. Then I found a note in my locker."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"One Night I Dreamt I was a Vampire  
  
I Was Supposed to Bite You  
  
But I Couldn't  
  
Instead I Faced the Sun and Let Myself Die  
  
I Did that for One Simple Reason  
  
I Love You Too Much To Hurt You"  
  
"Oh...then what."  
  
"Nothing much until the seventh grade."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She said that she still loved me. Well, we became a couple. Sort of like you and Freddy. One night, she ran to my house. She was crying. She saw her dad kill her mom and she was next. I couldn't believe that my Uncle Stan could do such a thing. He was always so warm and friendly. I found out that the reason was because was that Uncle Stan was having an affair with another woman, who was this erotic dancer at a night club. Ugh.  
  
So then she bid me good bye and ran away to tell the police. She promised she'd come back. But she never did. Unfortunately her dad caught up with her while she was on her way to her Aunt Lydia's. Her body was found on the highway."  
  
"Oh...well. You'll find someone else."  
  
"I think I have already but she doesn't know."  
  
"Tell her, she's bound to be drawn to you."  
  
Matt stared hard and long at Katie.  
  
"Its not that easy."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"You should be back in your room now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
So the two parted ways. As Katie was going down the stairs her mind was confused. Why in the world had Matt shared this with her?  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Zack!"  
  
"Get someone else to do it mom...zzzz"  
  
'sigh, please god not again'  
  
"Zack!"  
  
"zzzzz..."  
  
"ZACK!!!!! ZACK TAYLOR MOONEYHAM WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Where's Katie?"  
  
"Isn't she in her room? Remember, she didn't want to spend the night with us 'hormonal teenagers'?"  
  
'I forgot, he was asleep when I carried her here'  
  
"I checked..."  
  
"So why are you asking me?"  
  
"You might know. I hear you sleepwalk. "  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yeah? Explain the incident when..."  
  
"Do not bring that up! Ever! Do you hear me man?"  
  
"Dude, chill!"  
  
'Hehehehehehe, revenge!'  
  
"Yeah whatever. Anyway, I haven't seen her. Now while I'm still delirious let me sleep before it wears off or I'll be cranky until the afternoon."  
  
"Sure. I'll look myself."  
  
'I know how he is when he's cranky. Don't want to experience that ever again.'  
  
So Freddy walks out of the room when he hears footsteps coming from the stairway.  
  
"Katie? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Oh, well when you weren't in the room I got pretty worried."  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet."  
  
"So, why did you go up anyway?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Katie couldn't tell Freddy she was up with Matt. Freddy would get the wrong impression. After all, his favorite exercise was jumping to conclusions.  
  
"I was up early and I decided to watch the sunrise and the moon sink into the clouds."  
  
"Oooh, poetic."  
  
'Hah! Me poetic?'  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Well, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Be with you."  
  
"What else?"  
  
smirk  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"So...its now almost five thirty in the morning."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I know! Put on your robe or some casual clothes. I want to show you something."  
  
"If you haven't noticed, I am in casual clothes. I fell asleep in shorts."  
  
"Good. Come with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Katie took Freddy's hand and led him to the door which led to the garden. It was fenced and locked up. This annoyed and intrigued Katie. Who in the world could have tended to this garden.  
  
'A hell lot of people'  
  
"Crud. What's this? A secret garden thingy cliché?"  
  
"Freddy relax. Maybe we can just push it open. I mean sometimes its like that. Don't you watch the movies?"  
  
"Good example, the movies. It really teaches me stuff like karate chopping, gun slinging, how to boogie down, and that looney tons can enter the real world. Good example. Hahaha."  
  
'Sometimes I can't understand his humor'  
  
"Shut up. Watch."  
  
Katie pushed the door. Interestingly enough, it opened.  
  
"Wow, this place looks like some ancient Greek-slash-Roman temple ruin thingy."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Hey look there's a fountain here. I never noticed it upstairs. I wonder who tends to this place?"  
  
"Tomika? I dunno."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, want to go to the gazebo."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Once they were there...  
  
"So Katie..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"How'd you know Sam?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know."  
  
"The hell I would. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know right?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess not. Well, I suppose I should've told you before."  
  
"Well, now's still a good time."  
  
"Okay when I was born mom had two kids. Not by the same dad. Me and Sam. Sam's older than me. Well, my dad didn't exactly want me, and mom died due to a freak accident with a rope, tire and knife. So he gave me over to Sam's dad. Sam was three and I was one.  
  
Sam's dad treated me like his daughter. Sam loved me like his real sis too. One day Sam's dad met this girl and they got married. They are the people you think are my real parents.  
  
We had a decent, happy life till I was like twelve. Sam was fourteen. He got sick of 'mom and dad' and ran away. We kept in touch. Quite a lot but that was a total secret."  
  
"How come I never saw him when we were kids."  
  
"When you were there he never was and besides he's a low profile kinda guy. But he's one of the elite crew. Strange right?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna lie down in the grass and throw myself into the fountain."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm going inside now."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Well?"  
  
'What a weird life. Oh well.'  
  
"Katie! Wait up!"  
  
L8er That Dai...  
  
"People! It has come to my attention that we haven't practiced since this rehearsal hall has become ours so lets begin and we party later! Sound good?"  
  
"YeaH!"  
  
"So, game, lets begin."  
  
"Waaaaait!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah Freddy?"  
  
"Who gave you, Tomika, the authority to tell us what to do?"  
  
"Summer and Dewey...okay maybe just Dewey but Summer said that she'd like to see Katie handle things."  
  
"I couldn't do that...I suck at leadership."  
  
"So...any other objections?"  
  
"Nu-uh."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nada."  
  
"Okay, then lets jam!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Guys wait Dewey and Summer told me that they wanted Matt to go on drums for the first three songs for today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He needs the practice. Need proof?"  
  
"Proof would be good."  
  
"Summer's outline, printed."  
  
After the band reviewed what (according to Summer) the band had to cover they approved. Freddy, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
After the jamming...  
  
"So Katie..."  
  
"Yeah Matt?"  
  
"Are you free today?"  
  
"I think so-  
  
cellphone rings  
  
hold on"  
  
"Hey Sum, what's up...you're coming back tomorrow instead of next Saturday...oh that's great...no way...shut up, we got the gig...that rocks...so we are opening with Metallica...omigod...and Dewey convinced them to treat us all to dinner...omigod...okay see ya soon...buh-bye!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm so, so sorry I have to go but, but..."  
  
"Its okay. Have fun with your friends."  
  
"Thanks! You're the best!"  
  
Katie impulsively hugged Matt who was obviously surprised but happy...  
  
TBC.,. 


	7. Thank Youzzz!

**A/N: Owwwkaaaay, so this really won't be a chapter but I promised to thank all of my reviewers in one chapter. To all those who reviewed before this chapter sorry for the delayed reaction. I was busy. Hehehehe, hope ya didn't stop reading though. So here goes...  
  
Mistressplant**: Thank you! I agree that FK are a good pairing. Then again, so do a lot of people. Heehee.   
  
**MarySueH8r**: I took your advice! It is easier. And yes, Matt is a slimeball but, he has a sensitive side. I hope you read on to see what I mean.   
  
**PheonixFireBlack**: Thank You for the Long Review! ( BTW, I did read one of your stories. I liked it!   
  
**Summerkitti**: Don't worry, I won't make it like that!  
  
**Sassy-4eva**: You love my story? Yay!   
  
**Nerissa's Ruby Slippers**: Thank you p0! Madaming salamat!   
  
**oOo KaRi oOo**: Thank you! Read on!   
  
**Kari**: No its not, but I don't exactly know where it'll end, I do know how.   
  
**Flatfoot-92**: I did! Yay!   
  
**ThatJoeyKid**: I agree, Zack Rocks!!!! Hehehehe! Thanx for the suggestion!   
  
**tmrwspromise**: I will!   
  
**electricxrain**: Yeah me too. Thanx for the suggestion! Hehehe!   
  
**wiseoldman**: fairly only? Owkay...but thanx for reviewing anyway  
  
**waterbug7**: sure! Thanks you!   
  
**glitterockchick**: Yup! I'm a Pinay! Kaw? Musta buhay mo? Hehehehe! Salamat po at kung may friendster ka pa-add naman o. (**blackzodiacsprincessyahoo.com**) Hehehe, yngat!   
  
**SilentKnight2**: Hhehehhe, I liked that part also...lalang. Salamat din p0!   
  
**LOL**: Surely!   
  
**nise-anjel**: thanks you verry mats!!!   
  
And last...  
  
**Croaker**: THanK y0u for reviewing for every chapter! Go you!!   
  
**THANK YA'LL AGAIN!!! gives all you you loot bags with a pat on the head  
  
Like I Said, thanx you all for reviewing. I shall continue to type now. Chapter eight is up!! Hehehe, just so I'll go straight to the chapter already I'll brief you guyz here like I'd normally do...  
  
So someone in the band starts to like Matt and it'll be Katie first time to experience what this acting thingz all about,Zack and Vanessa actually meet. Wow!!!! And, Katie and Freddy try to resolve the fight between Zack and Summer. Hehehe!!! Yngatz!!!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Childish Fights

Childish Fights  
  
Matt watched Katie as she ran off in the direction that Freddy and Zack went to. He watched her and realized how much he wanted his old girlfriend back. How much he wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her. Matt couldn't believe that he had ever felt so much just for a girl. Before he realized it he had sat down on the front porch and cried.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Freddy! Zack!"  
  
"Freddy!! Zack!!"  
  
"FREEEEEEEDDDDDYYYYY!!!!!! ZAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!!!!"  
  
Before the two boys could turn around Katie had tackled both of them.  
  
"Katie..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Geroff me."  
  
"Ooops, sorry guys but you didn't fucking hear me."  
  
"Of course we heard you but Zack here wanted to trick ya."  
  
"Sorry, dude I didn't know she'd tackle us." Said Zack as he was brushing himself off. Katie stuck her tongue out at Zack. He stuck his tongue back out at her.  
  
"Well babe..."  
  
"Stop saying that."  
  
"Sorry again."  
  
"Sheesh."  
  
"So Katie, whatsup?"  
  
"Ummm...how 'bout WE GOT IT WITH METALLICA!!!!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Would I lie to you Zack?"  
  
"Well, yes actually..."  
  
Katie stuck her tongue out at Zack again.  
  
"Guys quit. So, want to celebrate?"  
  
"Sure! Wait, wouldn't you prefer to do this with Summer and Dewey?"  
  
"Dewey: yes, Summer: frankly no. Sorry Kate if she's your best friend but I despise her."  
  
"Right dude, and if she dies all of a sudden you'd cry!"  
  
"Of course not. I'd be partying all night."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
"So Fred, man, do you want to party tomorrow night. I can tell the guyz."  
  
"Are you kidding, of course!"  
  
So the two boys decided to make some calls...  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. She felt that the tension between her two best friends was getting tiring. She just had to resolve it.  
  
Katie's POV  
  
"Of course not. I'd be partying all night."  
  
"I don't believe that." Freddy said. I just rolled my eyes. Zack was cool and all but when it came to my best friend (well one of them anyway) he was spiteful about that spat ten months ago. It must have been that bad. Unless they haven't noticed its kinda affecting Freddy and I also. I mean they haven't at least been trying to resolve it. sigh  
  
I looked back at the guys, they were discussing the party  
  
Well, maybe I can try to resolve it...suuuurrrrree....hmmm...  
  
"So Freddy, Zack what now?" I asked. Now they were arguing over whether we should go-kart or go catch a movie that weekend.  
  
"Hmmmm, I think we should go to the moon."  
  
"Aw man! Freddy, I thought we were going to Mars?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
"Hit the arcade?"  
  
"Its full of bored, sad little kids and teens alike hoping to unbore themselves this summer by immersing themselves in the glow of pac-man or the like." I said in a rather bored tone. I just really was tired of the arcade.  
  
"So I guess ya don't want to go to the arcade." Zack asked, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Duh no Zack." Freddy stared back at him.  
  
"Being sarcastic dude."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey I know..."  
  
"What?" the boys said in unison.  
  
"Remember when we were like in the second grade we had these fights."  
  
"Oh yeah! Those water fights along the street where Dewey apartment is." Zack suddenly remembered.  
  
"Why'd we do those childish fights anyway?"  
  
"Summer equals boredom plus its hot. The arcade was also rare in this side of town."  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah, that's right Zack and then we were so loud that when Dewey's old band..."  
  
"You mean No Vacancy?"  
  
"No! Y'know, the one when Ned was a Evil Satanic Sex God"  
  
"Oh yeah man, um, what was it?"  
  
"Freakin' Unbelievable Crap Kickers" I replied.  
  
"FUCK for short."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You were sayin Zack, bout when we were kids."  
  
"I said we played so loud that Dewey and Ned threw water balloons at us."  
  
"Not that it helped."  
  
"Coz we caught em and threw them right back at them!"  
  
The two boys laughed and exchanged hi-5s. I wanted to start being a kid already so I just had to say  
  
"Well, are we gonna play or what?"  
  
"Of course! Call the gang dudes! We're gonna act like kids!" Freddy said  
  
"Wait," Zack started. We looked at him quite intently, we wanted to start ASAP.  
  
"Guys, its four for a team right but since its only gonna be the band, in other words us, we're only seven."  
  
"I know the perfect member." I said. Or rather members.  
  
"Okay so you bring him or her over. cough Vaneza cough"  
  
Zack had elbowed Freddy in the ribs.  
  
"Man, that hurt dude!"  
  
"Geez, sorry." He acted sorry but I saw him snicker.  
  
"So like I was saying ,bring hoses and stuff like that. We're gonna have a good time."  
  
At around 4:30 in the afternoon we were all settled. Freddy asked me who I brought and I replied...  
  
"Matt, Ezra, Blur and Sam."  
  
"Great. So now we're 11." Freddy commented, there was sarcasm dripping from his voice. Ezra and Blur glared at him.  
  
"Not at all, you see Freddy you gave me an idea when you suggested that I bring Vaneza."  
  
Freddy had winked at Zack who was looking quite red at this point. I knew him, he was quite happy that I brought her.  
  
"So I did."  
  
"Um, Matt boy, where's Rat and Milo?" Freddy asked.  
  
Matt looked pretty cool with the whole thing. He replied, "the Rat had to leave for Virginia. Sick aunt. Milo tagged along, he said he was bored. Nuff said."  
  
"Well, are you gonna fight or are ya gonna fight?"  
  
"I'm gonna fight. I never back down from one."  
  
"Neither do I. I'll go easy on ya!"  
  
"Why the hell should you."  
  
"I've always been easy on wimps."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Maybe...lets do this." They looked right about ready to kill each other when they had suddenly had been stopped by a small voice.  
  
"Guys, please don't get too into this, its just a game." Marta started. She had always been a peacemaker. "We'll play a good clean fight and so there will be no rivalry I'm gonna be one of the people to pick teams. Who'll be my challenger?"  
  
"I will!" Blur started. I figured he would if Freddy and Matt wouldn't. I stopped to think for a while, why was Freddy being so aggressive to Matt? Vice-versa? Was it me? Damn straight it was. I hope not. But I had the nagging feeling it was...  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"wha?"  
  
"I pick Katie."  
  
"I turned around and saw myself staring at Blur. He had picked me for his team? I was there alongside Matt, Ezra, and Sam. On the other team was Marta, Tomika, Alicia, Zack and Freddy. The only ones left were Laurence and Vaneza.  
  
I looked at the boys on the other team. Freddy looked apprehensive that I was in the other team rather than with them. He looked as if I had picked this. I glanced at him as if to say its not my choice to be here.  
  
I snapped back into reality when Marta called to our team. We had Vaneza on our side while Laurence was on the other side.  
  
'Let the games begin. I thought.'  
  
"WAAAIIIT!!!" cried Sam before Laurence could shoot him with the hose. All of us turned to stare at him.  
  
"What happens when you get hit by water? Do you continue playing or do you get dragged off to like the opposing team's base?"  
  
Tomika was the one who answered...  
  
"We never really played that way, all we cared about was beating the heat."  
  
"Oh okay, then lets continue...ready, aim, fi..."  
  
"WAAAAAIIIT!!!" it came from Blur this time.  
  
"Yeah?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Well why don't we make this competitive."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Every time one gets wet by an opponent that guy has to go to the base of the opposing team."  
  
"How do we win?"  
  
"Simple, either catch all the members of your opposing team or touch the base"  
  
"What if two people who get hit by the hose get hit by each other at the same time?"  
  
"Um, you both go free I guess. Any more questions?"  
  
"Yeah, will there be anyone guarding the base?"  
  
"Of course, but when he or she wants to get some action then he or she has to exchange with another member. So lets assign the bases. Marta?"  
  
"We're taking the lamppost near Dewey's apartment."  
  
"Cool. So we're taking that fire hyrdrant. Who's your guard?"  
  
"Ummm, I pick Alicia to guard."  
  
"Alright so our guard will be...Sam! So are we ready?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
So within thirty seconds of those two words hoses blasted everywhere. We were all running and laughing and 15 minutes into the game we had captured Laurence, Alicia and Marta.  
  
I would say that would be good if they hadn't captured Ezra, Sam and Matt. The best player on our team was Vaneza. She was a fast runner and she was an excellent gymnast. She cartwheeled, tumbled and backflipped her way around the water. Thanks to her we won!  
  
We ended at around five thirty. The game lasted about an hour. Me and Vaneza weren't what you'd call close but I just had to talk to her.  
  
"Vaneza!"  
  
"Que pasa Katie?"  
  
"Uh...excuse me...what?"  
  
"Oh sorry. Whats up?"  
  
"Well, you're in the acting group right?"  
  
"Yeah? Why?"  
  
"Well I signed up yesterday and they told me that my first meeting would be today. So where is it."  
  
"Well, last week it was in the gym but today she said that we're changing the venue to somewhere where we're all comfortable to act in. Naturally it's the school theatre. Or at least that's what she said."  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"Oh right, so sorry, um she is Ms. Woods. She used to be a theatre actress."  
  
"Oh I See, so what time exactly is the meeting?"  
  
"Around six o clock."  
  
"Oh. Well, gotta go, I need to change out of these wet clothes."  
  
"Same here, see ya!"  
  
"Yeah you too."  
  
As I was about to turn around to go home Freddy was right there.  
  
"Hey, whats up."  
  
"I dunno. I guess I'm gonna change out of these clothes."  
  
"Wanna catch a movie later?"  
  
"Love to. Can't though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Acting thing."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Until what time is that anyway?"  
  
"As long as it takes, a minimum of two hours."  
  
"Woah."  
  
"Yeah. Where's Zack?"  
  
"He went home ahead. Methinks he was just avoiding you know who."  
  
"Yeah, well see you."  
  
He walked away. I ran home and changed and just barely made it there early.  
  
"Ah, Katerina, you're here."  
  
"Its Katie ma'am."  
  
"Your mother registered you as Katerina Santa Maria Brown."  
  
It was my real name. I wonder why my full name was more, um, exotic than my last name.  
  
"Oh okay, but can you just call me Katie."  
  
"No, I insist we call each and every one here by their real name. Can you sit by Vaneza Luisita."  
  
"Uh...sure."  
  
I sat beside her.  
  
"Um, hey, I know we're not really close and all but can we make an effort to try to be friends. I don't really have any at HGH." Vaneza told me.  
  
I nodded and she said thank you. Zack would be so proud. Hah.  
  
"Well what do we do here?"  
  
"First we do some excercises and then we sing and then we do you know some acting excercises like she gives you a piece of paper with an emotion and she gives you a phrase to say and say it with the emotion that has been written down. Then you exchange with someone else."  
  
"Owkaaay."  
  
So that went on for three hours. I had told my parents I'd be home late coz of the practices. They were happy and they told me to take all the time I wanted.  
  
"Hey Katie!"  
  
"Hey V, sup."  
  
"I dunno, want to do something, its still quite early."  
  
She's right, I go to sleep at around two am and that was when I was when I was sleepy, when I'm not I sleep two hours later. Wonder why I sleep so late anyway.  
  
"Alright. What do you want to do?"  
  
"well, I just wanted to go somewhere so we can talk. I need to get to know you before we can become friends."  
  
"Fair enough. So how about that new café along the road."  
  
"You mean Red Boxx"  
  
"Yup. So lets go."  
  
Once we were there we grabbed a table which was pretty low on the ground. It was completely fine though, we were gonna sit on beanbags anyway. I ordered a moccachino latte and Vaneza had a Hazelnut frap.  
  
"So, tell me about your self." I started.  
  
"Well, I'm not really an exchange student, we've decided to live here instead so my Mami and my Papi both started this Spanish resto. Mami cooks with abuela, tia Ana and my sister Nigella. Papi handles business with Tio Santo." "Where is going to be?"  
  
"Well, for now its gonna be at home in the basement. If we make it big we're claiming an area in the city."  
  
"Wow. So what's it called?"  
  
"Its called Tasty Bites. Nigella and my older brothers Carlos and Andres suggested that we hire local bands to perform from time to time to bring in customers."  
  
"Really! Our band might have more gigs now!"  
  
"You know, I really want to meet the rest of your band."  
  
"Oh, you should! I'll bring you to the celebration party tomorrow!"  
  
"Gracias!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Well," she said as she eyed me. It seems that you are stuck in a love triangle."  
  
"Huh????" althoughI think I know what's gonna happen next.  
  
"Well, Freddy likes you. He's your boyfriend right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"Well Matt seems to like you too. And I take it you just think of him as a friend."  
  
"Well...yeah and besides Matt? Like me? Are you serious?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Yeah. Right. How bout you, anyone special in your life?'  
  
"Special in what way?"  
  
"Boy girl way."  
  
"Oh. Well, still what way. Crush or boyfriend?"  
  
"Boyfriend I guess."  
  
"None."  
  
"Crush?"  
  
"Ummmm...well there's a guy in your band..."  
  
I hoped my guess was right...  
  
"Laurence?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"No."  
  
What??? Who the hell else was in the band that could possibly be...no...  
  
"Freddy?"  
  
"No. He's yours."  
  
sigh Well then who the hell could it be???  
  
"That's all the guys in my band."  
  
"What? I thought those guys you were walking with when you invited me to join you for a water fight were your band."  
  
"No. They were just my friends. Well actually, Matt's friends."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wait is it even okay for you to tell me?"  
  
"I suppose, I can trust you."  
  
"Oh good. Well is it Matt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it Blur?"  
  
Is that even his real name?  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
sigh "Yeah, you got me, but please don't tell him."  
  
"Can I tell the guys?"  
  
"Do you trust them, I don't trust them as much as I trust you. No offense."  
  
"No offense taken."  
  
"Well, maybe you could wait till I get to know them better."  
  
"Alright."  
  
We talked some more until we were the only ones there. The janitor told us he was gonna lock it up already. So we went our separate ways and I felt quite weird. I made a new friend just in one day...oh well. I took the long way home. I rarely did.  
  
Once I got home I immersed myself in a warm bubble bath. Once I was done I changed into my pjs. It was barely twelve o clock. I didn't want to sleep yet and so I grabbed my journal and went to the kitchen. I grabbed myself some cookies and munched slowly while I wrote down what was happening in my life.  
  
Once I had finished it was one thirty and I still didn't want to sleep. I wanted to practice my bass but my parents would have a fit!  
  
Dejectedly I hugged my pillow and snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep...  
  
-TBC-  
  
A/N: oookaaay, I said in the prev. chappie that I'd write that...well just read the prev. chappie. I'm too lazy to do it. Heeheeheehee...anyweiz...um, since this chapter is getting long I'll just save it for the next chapter. Please don't forget to review...hahahaha! Yngatz! 


	9. Chapter Eight: Matters of the Heart

**Matters of the Heart   
**  
Katie woke up feeling all crappy and tired.  
  
'hah' she thought 'a perfectly normal wake up.'  
  
It was Wednesday and she had just remembered she had a party to get ready for. Naturally it would be in the rehearsal hall. It was hot outside and there was nothing for her to do that morning. She decided to chill at the rehearsal hall. Even if it meant that Matt and his friends would be there.  
  
She grabbed a slice of bread and wrote her parents a note. She grabbed her bass and was out the door ASAP. Once she reached the door of the house she looked at her watched.  
  
'Holy Shit, its only six in the morning!'  
  
She didn't want to wake anybody so she headed to the playground which she passed the night before. Katie began to write in her diary when she heard the quiet sobbing of a young girl.  
  
Katie couldn't leave the sound alone so she walked to the direction of which the sobbing was coming from. She heard the sound though, but she couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Hello?  
  
Hello...  
  
Is anybody there?"  
  
A little blond head peeked out from behind the slide.  
  
"Hewwo Miz Lady."  
  
"Oh, that's who was crying. Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm (sob) cwying becoz I wan away fwom howm."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mommy made me go to my woom (sniffle, sniffle)"  
  
'I think we were all like this when we were kids.'  
  
"Well, why don't you go back, I'm sure she misses you."  
  
"Now she don't" "Oh yeah? Well, wouldn't you rather go to sleep in a nice warm bed rather then the cold hard ground."  
  
"well, can you take me thewe. Only coz of da bed."  
  
"Of course. Call me Katie."  
  
"Owkay, my name is Tati, short fow Tatiana."  
  
"That's a nice name."  
  
So Katie brought Tati home. Tati was the first to hug her mom.  
  
'I thought so.' Katie thought. And before any of Tati's family members could see her she had left.  
  
She checked her watch again, its now 6:30 she thought. 'I'll go there at around 7...now what?'  
  
KATIE'S POV  
  
......I went back to the playground......I swung, I slid, and I seesawed. Of course it was pretty lonely when no body was on the other end. I checked my watch. Okay, 6:59. Time to go.  
  
Okay, there's no one here either. I'm bored beyond my wits. Well, last time we were here I think the boys put Gordon's PS2 and Xbox here. Hmmm...perhaps its something to do.  
  
I'll play PS2...games...games...games...  
  
Mary Kate and Ashley? Gordon's sister's probably. Still, I'm not playing.  
  
Star Craft? Nah.  
  
Blade? Nope.  
  
...more war games...  
  
...Crash Bandicoot...  
  
ah, here ya go! The Simpsons Road Rage. Yay! So I put the game in and just as I'm about to start suddenly...  
  
"Katie! I didn't know you'd be here."  
  
"Blur?"  
  
"Yeah. So, what're ya doin here?"  
  
"Killing time before the party."  
  
"The party?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I suppose you guys can come. After all, its not invites only."  
  
"Well, I'll try. We'll try I mean."  
  
"Kay. Thanks. Why are you here you here?"  
  
"Chillin'"  
  
"Oh. Well, wanna play? I, Katerina Santa Maria Reese Brown challenge you um..."  
  
He laughed. "Blur or rather Blair Kagan Samara Bradshaw."  
  
"yeah. Blair Kagan Samara Bradshaw to a game of Simpsons: Road Rage."  
  
"I accept."  
  
So we played and raced until around nine in the morning and so I said that I'd leave and be back later. So I left him there. Well, at least he wouldn't have to be so lonely coz Ezra was coming up the driveway along with Matt. I wonder where they slept last night and where the hell was Sam.  
  
Sam...ooooohhh shit. Zack would be crushed.  
  
I left to go to Freddy's house. It was pretty early for him but I'm pretty sure he'd be awake. Normally he'd be bangin' on those drums like there's no tomorrow...  
  
Sure enough he was. I rang the doorbell and he answered it. He was still wearing his pjs which looked weird on him coz they were a tad big.  
  
"Hey whatsup?"  
  
"Well, first I helped some poor lost kid find its way back home then I headed for the RH (A/N: well, now I hope ya'll know what that means) and saw Blur. We played a few games on the PS and then I came here."  
  
"Well, that's good for you. So why're ya here. No offense."  
  
"None taken. Well, I'm here coz I wanted to talk."  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"Zack and Summer."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, its getting annoying. And if we try to make them friends again well...its not exactly interfering right?"  
  
"I guess not. So whaddya wanna do? Scheme?"  
  
"No, just convince em, that's all."  
  
"aright. So, its still pretty early for the party. What now?"  
  
"How bout...we crash at Zack's place."  
  
"Sure."  
  
We loved his house. Since his family was rich he was spoiled to no extent. Okay, so when the band formed he led a basically simple life. Then his dad strikes it big, I mean real big. So now he's super rich! I mean, he has a DVD player, widescreen TV, his own PC, Cellphone (okay, we all have a cellphone, but his is more hi-tech), Satellite Cable, An I-Pod, DSL, practically everything he wanted plus an awesome room. The only bad thing about it was that we couldn't jam in his room.  
  
Don't get me wrong but his room was huge! It was way spacious despite all the stuff in it. Still, his parents were cool most of the time but they were amazingly strict, especially about the whole rock band thing. I've slept in his room a few times. Not alone of course, we had just come home form a party and then it got stormy and we slept there. Of course by we, I mean Freddy and Summer included.  
  
His room is part of 5 room house. Two guest rooms, Three rooms for the family. Zack's room was the second largest room. His dog, a husky named Demon slept in his room too. He was named after one of the dogs in the Snow Dogs movie.  
  
So Freddy changed into a black top and black jeans. Basically black everything. Me? I was in a Black top with a plaid skirt. My shoes were red chucks. So we walked over there in like fifteen minutes. He was awake already. We made a quick good morning to his parents and walked up to his room. We would have gotten up there fast if weren't stopped by Zack's twin kid siblings.  
  
As I stated, Zack had two twin kid sibs. Their names were Jesse and Hunter. Hunter was a girl who sorta hated me because she has this huge crush on Freddy. Jesse on the other hand has a crush on Summer was mad at Zack. Well at least he used to be.  
  
"Hi Freddy!!" started Hunter. She always liked Freddy so often she tried to dress like me coz she thought that's what he likes.  
  
"Hey Hunter." I replied.  
  
"I'm not talking to you. Freddy's just pretending to be your girlfriend so's you won't get hurt. But he really, really likes me."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Freddy, he smirked back. What a dreamer. Just as I was supposed to go ahead to Zack's room I felt Jesse tugging at my pant leg. I bent down and he whispered in my ear  
  
"Where's Summer?"  
  
"She's resting from her trip to California."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So then I grabbed Freddy's hand and brought him to the far side of the hall where the twins followed us. So we ran, banged on Zack's door and once he opened it we ran in. We were exhausted, but yeah, we were laughing. After all, its not everyday that you get chased by lovesick ten year olds.  
  
Don't get me wrong and all, but Hunter's truly annoying. She's bossy, mean, but she's cute...sometimes. I don't hate her, sometimes I do want to pull that long black hair of hers. Zack and Freddy agree. Jesse's the sweeter kid between the two but he lives in his own little world.  
  
"Hunter and Jesse are chasing you two again I presume?"  
  
I was about to reply when I was interrupted from outside the door by a screaming Hunter.  
  
"Hey what are you talking about. I wanna know. Lemme in! I should be included coz Freddy's my boyfriend (we all laughed at this.) Come on. I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!! ZAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!! I'm teeeeeeeeellllllliiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!!!!! Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!! C'mon Jesse. Mommy, Mommy, MOOOOOMMMMYYYY!!!!"  
  
We heard her run down the stairs with Jesse following after her. We were silent...for about three seconds...  
  
"So, why are you guys here?"  
  
"Just needed some place to crash that's got all the amenities."  
  
"Yup. Like he said"  
  
"Freeloaders."  
  
"Hahaha. Thanks!"  
  
Soon after that we heard Mrs. Mooneyham talking to Hunter.  
  
"Mommy, Zack won't let me into his room."  
  
"You should respect their privacy sweetie, they're his friends and it's his room. He can do anything he wants."  
  
"But, they're my bestest friends too!!!!"  
  
"Ask Zack first, its his privacy."  
  
"Well, I should be let in because I'm part of a Rock band too!"  
  
Zack called form inside of his room,  
  
"Yeah Right! Its not a rock band its Britney Spears' music you play, that's not rock! Its pop! In fact you don't even play an instrument, you and your bratty, poseur friends sing and dance to it. And its not even in tune!"  
  
"Zack!" their mom scolded.  
  
"Whatever. I'm still not letting them in my room."  
  
"Mommy!!!"  
  
"You have your own room."  
  
"I don't wanna go there I wannna hang out with 'my' friends!"  
  
It had always been Hunter's dream to be one of us, the cool kids.  
  
"Hunter, enough. Take off that silly outfit and put on your decent clothes. You can invite Chelsea and Kaye over if you want."  
  
"Zack's wearing these kind of clothes."  
  
"He's been wearing them since the fifth grade."  
  
"I'm in the fifth grade."  
  
"I don't want you to end up like him."  
  
"I RESENT THAT."  
  
"Sorry Zack. I want you to be something different."  
  
"Oookaaay..." she said finally and she changed and retreated to her room. We knew this would go on until we all graduated, or longer. We read her diary once, it had all her silly fantasies about Freddy.  
  
We kept one secret from her. Jesse, since he rarely had any friends over spent time with us. We really didn't mind coz he didn't act so...feeling. Understand? Another big secret was when we said we would bring Jesse to the park with us when Hunter was with her friends we'd smuggle him to Dewey's apartment and Freddy would teach him how to play drums.  
  
We all liked Jesse, and occasionally liked Hunter. Most of the time though, she's a brat. She almost figured out our secret when she and her friends decided that they would follow us in hopes that they'd gain coolness or something. Fortunately, we were on our way home before they could catch up to us. And we'd say that we were at the park. Clever ey?  
  
Not today though. We had some party preparations to do. We let Jesse in the room for a while and Zack lent him his I-Pod. So we talked while Jesse headbanged.  
  
"Well, who's in charge of the guest list?" Freddy asked  
  
"I'll do that." I replied.  
  
"Food?" Zack asked  
  
"Moi." (Freddy)  
  
"So I guess its music for me." said Zack.  
  
We talked some more about music, how bratty Hunter was and how cool it would be if Jesse became a great rock star with some famous people who play like Kurt Cobain and stuff. Soon we decided to leave.  
  
The three of us invited Jess to come along with us to prepare. He declined so we left without him. We said a quick good bye to Zack's parents and we were out the door in no time. We headed for the mall in the city. Of course it was a pretty long walk but what the hell.  
  
We had time to kill.  
  
"So Freddy," I started "Whats on our menu?"  
  
"Chips, soda, whatever."  
  
"hel-lo, you're in charge of the food!"  
  
"What? We'll just let everybody bring what they will, I'll just bring the chips and soda and whatever. Kay?"  
  
I looked back at him skeptically.  
  
So we bought what we needed and then we hung out at this new place called "Ice Monster" It served some yummy ice treats like this Strawberry ice thing which was milk, crushed ice and strawberry. That was good!  
  
We ended this at around one (we took a long time there...) and then we all headed home. So then I called everybody. But then I remembered I had to call Matt, I did...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sam. Where's Matt?"  
  
"Behind me...here."  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Sup? Why'd ya call?"  
  
"Well just wanted to say that you guys are invited to a party tonight at the PR."  
  
"Okay, sounds good, wait...HEY GUYS, PARTY AT THE PR! YA'LL COMING???!!!"  
  
I heard sounds of sure, cool, a'ight.  
  
"Katie, we'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, is Dewey there yet?"  
  
"Yeah. He's here with Summer."  
  
"Lemme talk to him, or Summer, whoever."  
  
"Kay, DEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWEEEEEEY!!! ITS KAAAAAYYYYYTTTTEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"Just a minute, ya don't have to shout...Hey Posh, wazzup?"  
  
"Well, I heard from Summer that we got the gig with Metallica and then there's a party blablabla."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"So we're throwing a party. Duh."  
  
"A party! Cool. We'll be there."  
  
"Yeah See Ya."  
  
"A'ight bye."  
  
I put down the phone and retreated to my room. I wanted to take a loooong nap.  
  
.............  
  
When I woke uo I looked at my watch. It was 5:37. I had to pick up Vaneza at 6:45 and be there at 7:00. (groan.) Okay, so not to panic...I pulled out my outfit and stared at it. It was a black denim jacket with our band's logo sewn onto the back and a red shirt that said "Bite Me". I was wearing a faux fur cow print skirt and black Chucks. Boy would I look like a fashion doofus. I took a shower and changed into my outfit for that night.  
  
I dabbed on some make up, lip gloss and I put my haor up in that hairdo I had during the first BotB I competed in and I spritzed on some cologne. I figured I had time to kill since it was only 6:15. No one had called to cancel, which was good. So I lay down on my bed and grabbed a magazine.  
  
It was one of my my old "Total Girl" mags. I stopped reading it when I was around 11. This was like my Cosmo, I wanted to be like these girls. Now, its like the opposite of what I like. I don't know why I still kept this. Well, it's a part of my childhood. I didn't think I would but I sorta enjoyed it. I read a little longer than I grabbed my bag and left for Vaneza's house.  
  
"Oh, you came. I thought you'd never make it!" Vaneza said. She looked cute, her hair was in this bun/ponytail thing with chopsticks in her hair. She had a blue Chinese style shirt which had red flowers on one side. She was also wearing these black capris and lace up sandals.  
  
"Of course I'd come. I'm not rude. So, thats a nice outfit, why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Well coz I like this outfit, and I'm trying to impress a certain guy. Also coz I like dressing up in...how do you say...erm, costumes. Its cute, but nothing overboard."  
  
"Oh, well, yah it looks cute on you, as for the impressing thing well...you might end up impressing someone else?" Someone like Zack, but I didn't say that.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, how 'bout you? I like your outfit too, its so creative. Where'd ya get the idea."  
  
"I like dressing like this. Its just really my style to wear totally contrasting outfits."  
  
"Well, it suits you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We walked to the party in silence. I could here music playing from around 15 feet away. I recognized one of the songs as one of hours. It sounded like Dewey's song about his being kicked out of No Vacancy. Boy that was a weird song. That song was followed by our theme song.  
  
"Hey, is that your song playing?" Vaneza asked.  
  
"Yup. We played that during the Battle of the Bands. We didn't exactly win but we got an encore."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Well are you ready to party."  
  
"Yeah. I also want to speak to Sam, see if he's really the guy who is perfect for me."  
  
"Yeah." I pray to god if he exists (A/N: She's practically religionless, chap.3) that its not Sam who's her perfect guy. She hoped that it would be Zack. I mean after all, he was perfect boyfriend material. He was smart, sincere, funny, he listened, he was cute (but of course not as cute as Freddy, but that's my opinion.), he was sweet. In fact if I wasn't with Freddy he'd be my next candidate.  
  
So we went up to the front door and unlocked it. It looked like a rockin' party! Most of the people were dancing. But Zack, Freddy, and Summer were talking. Okay, Zack and Summer were arguing so I had to cut in.  
  
"Guys, hey, this is Vaneza."  
  
"Vaneza meet Freddy, Summer and Zack."  
  
They all waved and I pulled Freddy out of that scene for a while.  
  
"Freddy, we have a few problems with this scene."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, two of our best friends are fighting and one of our best friends is in an awkward position."  
  
"Well, what do you want us to do."  
  
"Okay, I'd hate to drag you into this but I want Summer and Zack friends again."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Well, like I said earlier, no freaky schemes but I'd like it if you know we could how do you say, talk them into being friends again. You know convince them."  
  
"Oookaaay...so then what?"  
  
"Well that's all."  
  
"What about Zack and Vaneza?"  
  
"Well, can't they work it out on their own. Its not ours to meddle in."  
  
"Yeah but it seems that Vaneza likes someone else though."  
  
How right you are...  
  
"Look, we'll just wait. I mean things aren't always as they seem."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"C'mon lets just enjoy the party. Talk, whatever."  
  
"Alright."  
  
So I led him back to where we were sitting. Dewey was socializing with everyone and Summer was gone. I saw her talking to Gordon. Oh well, Zack was having a conversation with Vaneza about...well everything or so it seemed.  
  
They were both having a good time. That's good and she hasn't looked for Sam once. Hah. Their relationship might actually bloom without our playing matchmaker. I'll be so proud.  
  
I left the three of them for a while but not before telling Freddy to try and convince Zack that befriending Summer would be a good idea. Vaneza stood up when I left, she had a smile on her face. That was a good sign.  
  
I saw Summer also deep in conversation with Gordon. They were seated in that love seat near the couches. Oooooohhhh...  
  
"Uh, hey Gordon may I borrow Summer for a while?"  
  
"Sure Katie."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Once we were gone I dragged her off to a corner.  
  
"Hey, whatcha want?"  
  
"To talk."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Wait, before we get to that Sum this is Vaneza, V this is Summer."  
  
Polite hellos were exchanged.  
  
"Okay, so this is about you and Zack."  
  
"Zack? Don't even talk to me about that slimeball!"  
  
"Summer, its been ten friggin' months. Don't you think you should bury the hatchet already?"  
  
I was speaking calmer than I felt.  
  
"No...I'd use the hatchet on him first. Besides its his fault!"  
  
"You know, its not his fault! Its your friggin fault! He loved you, note, he doesn't anymore, anyway its you who started all this, aren't you being immature?!"  
  
"Me? Immature!!! Hell no!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well this fight sounds pretty stupid! Like I said its been ten months! I mean it wasn't even that big of a fight. You're the one acting like a child!!! Godammit!"  
  
I really hadn't meant to say that. But I just had to fire back in my best friend's defense.  
  
"You're always telling us to grow up! You're the mature one, you're the one I expected to try to stop this fight. But no, you Summer Cordelia Andrea Romano Hathaway, the most reasonable person I know, are acting like a brat! Unless you're willing to change I refuse to talk to you. Come on Vaneza.." and we left her looking stunned.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're still friends right?"  
  
"Of course Vaneza."  
  
"Well, I have to go over to Zack for a while. Just to cheer him up."  
  
I looked in his direction, he looked pretty huffy as well. Well Freddy didn't look so mad, but I'd talk to him later. I plunked down next to Tomika.  
  
"Hey Katie."  
  
"Hi Tomika, how are you enjoying the party?"  
  
"Oh its great, I'm just taking a rest from all that dancing. Notice anything new about me?"  
  
I looked at her, Omigod, she slimmed down. Not much but she certainly looked better.  
  
"Tomika! You look so much better now! How'd you do it?"  
  
"Thanks! Yoga with my mom, daily jogs, eating healthy, gym food. So why do you look so down?"  
  
"I'm just angry that Summer's acting like an immature brat."  
  
"Zack I suppose?"  
  
"Well yeah, but enough about them, you? How's your love life?"  
  
"Hmmm, well promise you won't tell?"  
  
"Not a soul."  
  
"Well, I like Matt."  
  
"Matt? Matt Finn?"  
  
"Yeah, I talked to him a few times, he's pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
So we talked some more then I left her coz Freddy had came over and asked me to slow dance with him. He pointed behind me and Vaneza and Zack were doing the same thing. Hehehehehehehehehehehehe... so they are doin it without our help. The party ended at around 2:00, Gordon walked Sumer home. Zack walked Vaneza home, and of course Freddy walked me home.  
  
"Freddy..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"How'd it go with Zack?"  
  
"Well he wasn't what you'd call open to the idea."  
  
"Oh well neither was Summer. Well are you guys still friends?"  
  
"Of course we are."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well here you are milady."  
  
"Thanks kind sir."  
  
He dropped me off at the house and kissed me softly on the cheek.  
  
'Well,' I thought, 'At least it ended perfectly.' And I walked upstairs.  
  
Suddenly my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Vaneza! Hi! How'd it go with Zack?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
-TBC-  
  
(A/N: So well? Whatcha think? Will Zack and Summer be friends again? Will Katie and Summer be friends again? Will Summer make it with Gordon? Does Vaneza like Zack? Find out in the next chapter. Boy am I sleepy.) 


	10. HelP!

**Help Me!!!!!  
  
Okay, for all the people who reviewed my story...I'm experiencing writer's block. Nyaaaa!!!! Don't know where I should go...it might be a few days before I update again...sorry!!!! So sorry!!!!!!  
  
Well...you could help me though...you could give me some ideas...yngatz!!!**


	11. Chapter Nine: Answers and A Kiss

**(A/N: I'll try...sorry if this isn't what you expected but I'll try. My writer's block seems to have gone away...very slightly. I'll do what I can! Enjoy!)**  
  
**Answers and a Kiss  
**  
(**Katie's POV continued)  
**  
"Well..."  
  
"Do you like him? You seem quite hesitant."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well? You seem to be saying that a lot."  
  
"Well...yeah I do."  
  
"I knew it! You two would be so perfect together!!! Zack would so happy!!!"  
  
"Huh? Wait! No, not in that way! He's a great friend."  
  
"Oh...well why would you say he's a great friend?"  
  
"Well, he's smart, he's fun, he's a great dancer, he's easy to talk to, I can trust-well almost trust him with everything, and he's cute."  
  
My intuition tells me that her subconscious likes Zack but her conscious self can't feel the same thing. I hope her subconscious crush develops before his crush wears off.  
  
"What do you mean 'Zack would be so happy'?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing! Hehehehe."  
  
"Katerina Santa Maria Francesca Hamilton Brown,"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, how'd you know my whole name?"  
  
"I looked at your ID, anyway, Katerina Santa Maria Francesca Hamilton Brown, are you hiding something?"  
  
"No Vaneza Luisita. Of course not. Now why would I lie to you? We should trust each other and-"  
  
I began to babble. Besides, why would I lie about the fact that my best friend likes you?  
  
"I can tell you're lying even if I can't see you."  
  
"Yeah sure you can."  
  
But I wasn't so sure.  
  
"No really, it comes with the ability to act. It's in your voice and head and you're trying to convince me that what you're saying is true."  
  
"Boy. You're good."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay, I confess, he likes you okay."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well...what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"I don't know, say a perfectly clichéd line...I'm going to follow my heart."  
  
"Do you still like Sam?"  
  
"Of course but I want to get to know him better."  
  
"Well, I have another confession, Sam's my half brother."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...well...even though I didn't want to I would have hooked you up."  
  
"Well...that's not so much of a problem."  
  
"Great! So, why'd you call?"  
  
"Just wanted to know whether you'd wanna go out with me to...well anywhere. I've got nothing to do tomorrow then we can go straight to practice. Ms. Woods said she was planning for us to have a play by next month."  
  
"Which play?"  
  
"Well, it's a play about the Salem witch trials. The play's title is "the Crucible". It's very exciting and I'm going to audition for a minor role only this time or a co-starring role."  
  
"Why not the starring role."  
  
"Well," she said sort of embarrassedly "I've been the lead girl in so many plays already I decided to let someone else take the lead, hey why don't you? It could lead to newer things, I mean no offense but if the bass doesn't cut it for you, then why not act?"  
  
I thought for a while...a play about occult practices in the 1600's and me as the leading lady. This could open new worlds for me. (A/N: Yeah, I know that was corny.)  
  
"I'll give it a shot."  
  
"That's great! I'm sure you'll do well. I'll help you! Get prepared!"  
  
I laughed at my friend. She was so passionate about acting!  
  
"V, relax, its still a month away. But when we do get started, I'm sure you'll do well in training me."  
  
"And I'm sure that you'll be an excellent actress, I can feel it."  
  
"What roles have you played anyway?"  
  
"Juliet; Pocahontas, Disney Version but it was pretty good; Ms. Grace in Annie; Annie when I was younger; Kim in Bye Bye Birdie; Beatrice in Much Ado About Nothing and so much more. I did a lot of my starring roles when I was twelve and up."  
  
"Ever have dreams of becoming a professional actress like in the big screen."  
  
"No, being a theatre actress is so much better to me. It's a beautiful art and as much as I love going to watch movies, I'd much rather be acting it out on stage where everything is so true. The costumes are beautiful too. I can't wait until I go onto Broadway."  
  
"You're whimsical and romantic aren't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, good night Kates!"  
  
"Night V. Wait, before I go, bring your choice of extreme sport tomorrow."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you rollerblade or skateboard or anything like that?"  
  
"I like surfing and I used to skateboard for fun but now not so much. I do still enjoy surfing."  
  
"Well, do you still have a skateboard?"  
  
"Yup! But I don't know how to that much."  
  
"Well bring it anyway."  
  
"What time do we meet?"  
  
"I dunno. Around 12:00 so we can have lunch first then do whatever later. We'd have around five to six hours to kill anyway.  
  
"Alright. Night Katie."  
  
"Night V."  
  
And I hung up. I looked at my clock, it was quarter to three. I usually get around four hours of sleep and complain if I get woken up before that. I have such a weird body clock. I scribbled this quickly in my diary and I snuggled down into my covers and fell asleep.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing or rather, it woke me up. Who the hell would be calling at this hour? I picked up the phone and very groggily I said  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hey Kate, Hi..."  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
I didn't really mean to use that language but I did, sadly and he had a good retort.  
  
"Zack! God Damn It Man!!! It's six thirty."  
  
"Screw you dorkus, it's almost twelve."  
  
"What the Fuck?!?!?! Whaddya want? Please make it quick, I have to go soon."  
  
"Uh sure, what's the number of Vaneza?"  
  
"Cell or Landline?"  
  
"Whichever."  
  
"Okay, here's the landline, its 565-3454."  
  
"Thanks, BTW, me and Freddy are going to the skate park later at around five but we're gonna hang out at that new resto, uh, Red Boxx. Some guy hired our band to play. We're checking out the scene. Care to join us?"  
  
"Nope sorry, got plans for the day."  
  
"A'ight bye!"  
  
"See yaz!"  
  
And I hung up and quickly ran to the bathroom. I checked my closet and thank god, I had something to wear! It was a black denim top and a black skirt with the number 08 on the side. I got my roller blades, my wallet (which was stuffed with pics.) and spritzed on some of that interesting new scent form Espirit. I kissed my mom and dad goodbye; said goodbye to those two guys on the couch and rushed out the door.  
  
Wait. Double take. Two guys on the couch? They weren't guys. Guys don't wear pink. That could only mean-Ooooohhh Maaaan.  
  
"Katerina Santa Maria Francesca Hamilton Brown..."  
  
Then I understood why parents gave their kids long names...to say they meant business. Ugg...god save me  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello to your cousins."  
  
"Gee mom, I thought we hated your sister and her family."  
  
"Katie! Sharon, Carol, I'm sorry." And Carol was all  
  
"Oh that's all right Aunt Rae. We all are the-"and she pulled me close "- best of friends." She spoke in a sickeningly sweet manner and she smiled just the same way. I smiled back and kicked her in the shins.  
  
They were from Florida. So? I hated them both anyway. Of course that was only me but my Aunt Julie was an idiot, my Uncle Ritchie was a hypocrite thought to highly of himself and my cousins Sharon and Carol were like those stereotypical mean girls you see in the movie and TVs. They had the short skirt, gigantic bust, popular attitude, you know. Typical. They were down right bitches and I hated them as much as they hated me.  
  
The only real reason they hung around me was because by their standards Zack, Freddy and Gordon were hotties. Last time they were here they tried to break us up. Thank god for those bees. I also remember they met Hunter and Jesse. You can guess how much Hunter worshipped them.  
  
"Mom, I gotta go meet Vaneza. I'm like five minutes late already." Sharon, with a similarly sickeningly sweet smile said  
  
"Oh Aunt Rae, we'd just love it if we could come. Of course, that would only be okay if...ehem...Katerina allowed us to come."  
  
"Katie..."  
  
"No. Nada. Nil. Absolutely not. Never. Positively not and let me think...hmmm...no!"  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
My dad was silent. Reluctantly I dragged them out the door. When we were out of earshot, I said to them  
  
"Screw you. Freddy's still mine."  
  
"Hah. Not this time you bitch."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Gladly...so, are we hanging out with your equally bitchy friend Summer."  
  
"Screw you, you idiots. I said Vaneza, or has all that hair affected your hearing."  
  
They flushed. Boo-ya! Score one for Katie. Of course that was weak but they were idiots of course, so I wondered if they were flushing coz it was embarrassing or if they just didn't understand it.  
  
We walked in silence until we got to the mall where Vaneza was waiting. As usual, she was wearing some unique costume. This time she had a peasant blouse on with a long maroon skirt. She had locket on too.  
  
"Hey Katie! You're late."  
  
"Uh, sorry, family problems. I'm forced to drag my two ditzy cousins."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all Sharon."  
  
"Katie, dahling aren't you going to introduce us to your friend."  
  
"Er-Vaneza this is Sharon and Carol."  
  
"Sharon, Carol, Vaneza."  
  
The three exchanged hellos and stayed on both side of Katie, Vaneza on the left, and Sharon on the right.  
  
Sharon and Carol were giggling at something. Katie glanced at them, they were pointing at Vaneza's choice of attire. Vaneza had heard and was pretending not to notice. She kept her eyes downcast and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
'Damn. Not today.' I thought. Why were they always so psychopathic?  
  
"Uh, Sharon, Carol, um...do you guys skate?"  
  
"Skate? As in ice skate?"  
  
"No, as in extreme sport skate. Doi."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then, you might as well go home."  
  
"We refuse to go to your house today. Aunt Rae said that you're supposed to take us with you. Besides, you're probably meeting your friends there."  
  
By friends, she was referring to Freddy and Zack.  
  
"Damn. You caught me. I guess you'll have to go." I smiled sweetly. Carol eyed me suspiciously. She was the smarter one between the two of them, but that was only by 0.1 percent.  
  
So we headed over to this burger joint for lunch, browsed around the bookstores. Tried to defend Vaneza again. Sharon and Carol flirted with some guys. Another typical day...with them. It was around five already. We headed over to the skate park.  
  
The two rented some skates when I caught sight of a certain blond head.  
  
"Freddy!!!"  
  
He turned around and saw us there.  
  
"Zack, come on."  
  
They skated over and said hi.  
  
"Uh, hey Zack, Freddy, you guys remember Sharon and Carol?"  
  
Of course they did. Those bitches tried to hit on my friends...well friend and boyfriend.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Sharon inched closer to Zack  
  
"So, Zack, is Summer still your girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Then, surprisingly Vaneza spoke up.  
  
"Yeah he does!"  
  
"Oh yeah who?" Sharon said.  
  
"Yeah. Who?" Zack said. Then Vaneza shot him a look that said to shut up first.  
  
"Me. That's who." Then she went to the other side of Zack.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
She faced him and whispered something to him which looked vaguely like play along with me. She wrapped her arms around him and looked deep into his brown eyes. Then she kissed him softly on the lips...then all our jaws dropped open. Boy, she was a good actress, her act convinced me because it was like didn't want to let go. Was she even acting anymore?  
  
**-TBC-  
  
A/N: Hehehehehe...review. Hehehehe! My writer's block seems to have gone away. Well...await the following chapter. Muahahahahahahaha!!! don't forget to review. Yngnatz!**


	12. Chapter Ten: A Plan

**A/N: Hey ya'll, sorry again for not being able to thank my reviewers...lol. I'll just continue from where I left off last time. Yngatz!**  
  
**sassy-4eva**: yup...I'm from da Philippines  
  
**JustVisitingUKGirl**: Waaaahhh!!! I haven't changed the name yet...!! LOL, I just stuck to the RH or PH. Waaah!! Hehe. Oh yeah, and thanks for the review!  
  
**Nanners-77**: Yeah, I'll put that to mind. TY!  
  
**mel15**: I have since you reviewed. Thanks!  
  
**Waterbug7**: Hahaha, nice sound effects. Lol. Yeah, I did update since the last time you reviewed. Thanx! Oh yeah, and your idea, just gave an idea!! Hahahaha!! Maybe she was acting...maybe not. Watch out! BTW, her cousin's are very crucial to the story...  
  
**nise-anjel:** you know, I wasn't really aware that I was writing a long chapter until I finished it. Lol. Yeah, she's a being a brat, but not for so long. She'll come to her senses. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Tina H**.: Um, yeah, the little girl was just for fun. But, I think she'll make a guest appearance...I'm still considering that. Thanks for the review!  
  
**BlackFloyd03**: Thank you Very, Very Much!!! Can't really say much more...Hahaha!! Thanks!!!!  
  
**Okay, so now without further ado...I give you chapter ten. But in fanfic.net it will be chapter 12. lol...lalang.  
  
A Plan...**  
  
So our jaws were still hanging open when she ended the kiss. Zack looked happy, but still shocked, Sharon and Carol were shocked too and Vaneza looked pretty damn smug. She didn't need my help around them after all. So they stormed home in a huff and Carol tripped...twice! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Revenge is so sweet.  
  
I smirked at those two blondes. Then I looked at Zack (who was very red now) and Vaneza (same.). Freddy was snickering to himself and I joined him. The silence among the four of us was agonizing. I seem to find myself into these kinds of silences often.  
  
"So," Freddy started  
  
"So..." I said  
  
"Okay, okay," Vaneza said.  
  
"I'm so sorry Zack, but I really had to do that because Katie's cousins were being bitchy to me. Look, it really didn't mean anything."  
  
Of course it did...to him though...  
  
"Uh... s'no problem..."  
  
Silence...yet again...I just realized I hate silence. I had to break it...  
  
"Well...guys...wanna skate?"  
  
It was as if everything was forgotten. The kiss...the tripping...  
  
"Uh...yeah sure!" Freddy smiled  
  
"Well...let's go..." Zack said.  
  
"But...I don't know how to skate." Vaneza said  
  
"Well I guess I could help you."  
  
"Thanks Zack, you're so sweet!" and she kissed him on the cheek  
  
"Well...you're welcome." Hand in hand they walked toward the ramps. If she doesn't like him then I'm the queen of Genovia. (A/N: lol)  
  
So we skated around for an hour and soon we had to leave.  
  
"Uh...boys, we gotta go now."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, rehearsal, the theatre thing."  
  
"Yeah...see ya tomorrow. Gotta go bye!"  
  
and we ran out of there.  
  
-At the Skate Park-  
  
Everything that just happened was replaying in Zack's mind. A kiss, another kiss on the cheek, him holding her hand, teaching Vaneza how to skate, her laugh, her voice. His thoughts were interrupted by the mocking voice of Freddy.  
  
"Zack and Vaneza sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
  
"Hahaha, funny man." But he was turning red already.  
  
"You know Zack, I think she likes you."  
  
"Really?" he said a third: pretending to be cool, a third: eager and a third: skeptic,  
  
"Well, if she really was just acting out that kiss, why didn't she want to let go? It was pretty convincing."  
  
"She doesn't like me."  
  
"Whatever dude." And he skated off. Zack scoffed but in his mind he was thinking about what Freddy had just said 'Does she like me?' suddenly he realized Freddy had left him.  
  
"Hey wait up dude!"  
  
Meanwhile With Carol and Sharon...  
  
"The nerve of that Vaneza girl!" Sharon cried  
  
"She's being a right out bitch." Carol agreed  
  
"Especially since we all know that Zack really wants to be with me."  
  
"And Freddy wants to be with me."  
  
"Well...Katie did say that there's a new guy here."  
  
"She said that...to you?"  
  
"No, but she was talking about it with Vaneza, who said that he had a crush on her. I believe his name is Matt."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We can use that to our benefit..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, this Matt guy can help us break Freddy and Katie up and of course, Zack and Vaneza will probably take sides which will break them up too!"  
  
"Ohhh...I get it!"  
  
"There's just one problem..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know where he lives?"  
  
"Maybe you like heard what he looked like..."  
  
"Oh yeah...he had curly brown hair,"  
  
"Like those fat little flying angels on the greeting cards? I get so many of those during Valentines!" and she giggled  
  
"Yup! And he also has green eyes."  
  
"That doesn't help much."  
  
"Well..."  
  
and as if on cue Matt and Sam came walking past them. Sharon and Carol saw them and looked at each other. They stopped the pair and grabbed Matt and dragged him into a corner. He struggled to get out of their firm grip but of no avail, their sharp, pointy fingernails were digging into his skin. He tried to call out to Sam but he was laughing his head off.  
  
"Hey, WTF!! What do you friggin dames want from me?"  
  
"Assistance."  
  
"What? I don't even know you? Do you work for the CIA?"  
  
"No duh. It's about a certain Katie Brown."  
  
He relaxed a little...  
  
"Yeah...keep talking."  
  
"Well I like her boyfriend and from what I've heard, you like her..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"My sister likes Freddy's best friend, Zack but he has a girlfriend. The only way to break them up is to break Freddy and Katie up so we need your help."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Katie."  
  
"I see...when do I start and how do I do this?"  
  
"Well, it goes like this..."  
  
**-TBC-  
  
A/N: Well, that was pretty short...hopia like it! Review!!!**


	13. Chapter Eleven: The Beginning

**A/N: Yay!!! Thanks to Everyone who had reviewed!!! Yay!  
**  
**BlackFloyd03**: Thanks! Realistic? I'm only writing from experience! Lol. :)  
  
**RockinBassGurl**: You love it? I'm touched. Lol. And as I speak (erm...type?) I'm currently updating.  
  
**JustVisitingUKGirl**: Well, yeah she does...weird...I didn't really plan it to be that way...oh well...stubborn characters.  
  
**Nanners-77**: Thanks! I appreciate that and BTW, I have read one of your fanfics...I found it interesting!  
  
**My Divinest**: Well...if you like it that much...of course! :)  
  
**brittboo91**: Thanks a lot! Well...to be honest...I didn't intend for Matt to be such an ass...oh well...but Thanks for the Review!  
  
**nise-anjel**: Thanks for the review!! Yeah, they're evil aren't they? :)  
  
**tmrwspromise**: Did I spell that right? lol. Anyway, yup...they're mean. Well...about their plan...just keep tuning in...mwahahahhahaha! JK! :)  
  
**So everybody, thanks for all your reviews! I truly appreciate them! Just keep reviewing and I'll be happy! Lol. So without further ado I give you...**

**The Beginning and a Comedy of Errors  
**  
"Okay Finn, so that's how the plan will go alright?"  
  
"Yeah, gotcha."  
  
"See ya around."  
  
And Sharon, Carol, Matt and Sam went to opposite directions.  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
Katie and Vaneza were on their way to the theatre where their acting classes would be held. Katie noticed that Vaneza was slightly skipping, she also had a silly grin plastered onto her face and was singing a tune that seemed like she was the only one who knew.  
  
"Vaneza?"  
  
"La la la la la..."  
  
"Vaneza?"  
  
"Tee Dee Dee Dee Dum..."  
  
"Vaneza!"  
  
"Hmmm? Katie! What?"  
  
"Hey get off that cloud, you almost crashed onto quite a few trees!"  
  
"Oh...hehe, I guess I'm not feeling myself today."  
  
"Yeah...you like Zack don't you?"  
  
"Huh? No of course not!"  
  
"Don't lie to me! You look like Christmas came early this year."  
  
"Okay, okay, so maybe I do."  
  
"Hah! I knew it! I knew you liked him!!! Why?"  
  
"I don't know, like I said, he's sweet, nice, friendly, cute, a great dancer, a good kisser..."  
  
"Uh huh, yeah sure. Well are you going to tell?"  
  
"Well...I'm not so sure yet..."  
  
"I hope you will coz you know that he feels the same for you."  
  
"Well...yeah...."  
  
"If you ever get together, I warn you that he has an evil sister but a sweet brother."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard."  
  
They walked in silence for a while but once they reached the theatre Vaneza brushed her hand over her lips briefly. She felt the kiss placed there earlier and she smiled to herself, there was a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. Katie glanced at her and knew that Sam was history.  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
"Children, I want you to know that you are all talented. You all will have a part in the play. Some big, some not so big. For those who will get parts that aren't so big, well, that's okay. You are still very crucial to the play, just remember that. I want you to audition in alphabetical order. Sing a song perhaps, act out an emotion I assigned to you last week. I will not tell you your role until tomorrow. Ready begin."  
  
There were 5 children who auditioned before Katie. Three girls and two boys. Soon enough it was Katie's turn. She was partly nervous but excited. This was different from the Battle of the Bands.  
  
"My name is Katerina Santa Maria Francesca H. Brown, and I shall be singing 'Desperately' by Michelle Branch."  
  
The lyrics of the song flowed out of her mouth and she left her fellow classmates speechless but a loud burst of applause followed. Ms. Woods was beaming, as was Vaneza. Katie herself was amazed. She never knew she could sing like that.  
  
"Katerina, I must say you do have an excellent voice but how you act is also quite important. I'd like to see you act..."  
  
And she did, she did it well also. Katie had her share of hidden talents.  
  
"Remarkable! You might get lead role in the play. Well, thank you Katerina. Next..."  
  
Katie walked from the stage, she was overwhelmed by the praise given to her by her teacher. Vaneza unselfishly congratulated her. They sat in their seats talking about the play. Vaneza was called and like her friend, she did excellently. The two girls left the theatre and ate dinner. It had been quite a good day.  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
**-The Next Day-  
**  
Katie didn't have anything to do that day. Her parents were out as usual, and Vaneza had a dental appointment. Freddy wanted to practice that day and Zack, it was his brother's and sister's birthday. She didn't really want to hang around her cousins. So she just decided to laze around the house that day. She was brushing her hair when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Katie, it's me Matt."  
  
"Hey Matt, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering...maybe you'd like to go out with me...as friends of course. That is if you have no plans."  
  
"Well, I was kind of thinking about lazing around the house today, but sure why not?"  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at around 10:00."  
  
"Okay. See ya."  
  
"Right back at you."  
  
Matt had hung up first. Katie glanced at the clock. It was 9:00. She still had an hour to go before that. She dressed up in jeans and a blue tank top and put sneakers on. She looked into the mirror, it was normal attire. She glanced at herself once more. She looked fine.  
  
Katie looked at the clock...she didn't know why she was so anxious about this nondate. She shuddered inwardly at her first date with Freddy. It was semi romantic, semi funny, semi disastrous. Whatever had happened that night, they turned out alright anyway.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
_It had been the summer of the eighth grade. Katie Brown and Summer were talking about the band's future. Zack still liked Summer back then and the same went for Katie and Freddy. The four had gone out to walk around the park.  
  
Freddy had wanted to tell Katie how he felt for her for the longest time. Instead he immaturely argued with her a lot. Katie never backed down from a challenge and of course, she childishly argued back. Yet, nothing could tear them apart, no matter how many arguments they had.  
  
Well, that day in the park Zack was encouraging his friend to finally ask Katie out. So after a long pep talk Freddy shakily walked forward to his other best friend.  
  
"Uh...Katie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Like to go out with me tonight?"  
  
Katie was silent for a moment. She had always liked Freddy more than a friend. Yet, she was quite taken back by this sudden invitation. She thought about whether she should go or not.  
  
"Well, if you don't want then..."  
  
"Of course I will, I'd love to go."  
  
Freddy's features seemed to brighten up.  
  
"Great then I'll pick you up at around 8:30."  
  
It was a pretty awkward moment then...  
  
"Well, I'll see you around then."  
  
"Uh...sure, you too."  
  
The four friends parted ways. Katie left with Summer who was giggling all the way home._ **(A/N: lol. Three little pigs line.)**  
  
_Once Katie had arrived home Summer fussed with her hair, skin and nails until she looked practically like a goddess. ("Or at least that's what is says on the makeup kit," Summer said) then she helped her pick out her clothes which consisted of a black beret, a blue denim skirt and a red and black tee shirt accompanied by sneakers. It was 8:20 when Katie looked her best already.  
  
They heard the doorbell ring and Katie answered the door. Freddy was impressed, who knew that his best friend could look so...beautiful. It was another awkward silence when suddenly Summer said that they should go or their movie would be over.  
  
"Well, I got tickets for Spiderman, is that okay with you?_" **(A/N: This story is set in present time and the flashback was two years ago, 2002, before they started going out.. Just to clear things up...)  
**  
_"Uh...sure..."_  
  
_It was peaceful for quite a while but half an hour into the movie disaster struck.  
  
"Uh, Katie, do you want some soda?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
"Here you go...ahhh..."  
  
"Aaaacckkk!!! You spilled it all over me! Damn that's cold!"  
  
"I'm sorry I swear! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No, it's okay, no problem...hehehe, no damage done."  
  
Freddy breathed a small sigh of relief. The movie was pretty peaceful up till the end. As they were walking out of the theatre Katie knocked over some guy's popcorn. Not that it would have been a problem but, she had spilled it all over the man who owned the popcorn. The man began to verbally attack Katie who was on the verge of tears. Freddy, who had saw this, argued with the man.  
  
He never considered that the man was at least three times bigger than he was, neither did he notice that he had stepped into some jerk's bubblegum. The man rounded on Freddy who toppled over due to the bubblegum on his shoe. Fortunately, the man helped Freddy and let him off with a warning.  
  
"Well, that was an eventful night."  
  
"Yup. Do you have any bruises from that fall?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine." And he grimaced up at her. "Well, can I take you home?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They walked home in silence...until it began to rain. They ran home through muddy puddles and their clothes got all dirty also. They got to Katie's house drenched in rainwater.  
  
"Well, good night then."  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
He kissed her good night on the cheek and walked down the street to his house. It had been an eventful night indeed._  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
Katie glanced at the clock again, the time read 9:45. It was a pretty boring fifteen minutes. Finally the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hi Matt!"  
  
"Hey Katie. Well, I'm here, I'm technically new here so maybe you'd like to show me around."  
  
"Hey, why not?"  
  
So the two went out the door and onto the streets, Katie was looking at the houses before them. Matt was looking at his companion.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the cheerful sound of Katie's voice. "Well, shall we go then?"  
  
"Huh? Sure. Yeah, yeah."  
  
And he let her drag her left to the street where Freddy lived.  
  
'Soon you'll be mine.' He thought to himself.  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
"So this is the house Matt was talking about." Carol said as she walked the path leading to the door. There was banging coming from the inside. It was definitely Freddy.  
  
"Well Sharon, this is the where my baby is. He's so adorable when he plays drums. He has perfect hair, a perfect voice, and such a kissable mouth. But I can't kiss him yet, the plan has to work first but I'm sure he's just pretending to like Katie. I'm damn sure he loves me." **(A/N: Remind you of a certain Hunter?)  
**  
Sharon, in all her stupidity, was taking in every word her sister was saying.  
  
"Well Shar, this is it."  
  
She pushed open the door of the house.  
  
"Freddy!"  
  
"Sharon? Carol? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Zack told us we'd find you here! You have to come quick! It's about Katie!"  
  
"Katie? I thought you couldn't care less about her."  
  
"Um, we decided to bury our differences. We all know that we love each other."  
  
"Okay, so what about Katie?"  
  
"Well. We saw her with...well...I'd hate to be the one to tell you this but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Oh! It's too horrible! We saw her kissing another guy!"  
  
Quick as Freddy was to jumping to conclusions he unknowingly believed everything Sharon told him.  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Come on! We last saw them here!"  
  
**-TBC-  
  
A/N: Well how was that? Did it suit your liking? Hehehe, please review!!! And BTW, could you answer this survey my friend asked me. The quessie is "Would you use an OC from someone else's fanfic to be an OC in your fanfics. OF course, you would have the author's consent...well, would you?" Just passing it on! And remember to review!! TC all of yaz!!!**


	14. Chapter Twelve: Betrayed

**Betrayed...  
**  
"So do you want to go eat first?"  
  
"Sure, where do you suggest we go?"  
  
"It should only be fair that you choose this time after all, I showed you around."  
  
"Okay, well Ezra and Blur told me about this great Italian place, I think it's called...Snap or something like that."  
  
"Okay, well, where is it?"  
  
"I'll show you, come on."  
  
Once they got there...  
  
"Oh my god...it looks so cool!"  
  
"Think so?"  
  
"Yeah...wow."  
  
"I like it too. So do you want to sit down?"  
  
"Duh. I don't fancy the idea of standing up while I'm eating."  
  
So the two sat down near a window and ordered their food.  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
"Where are they? Who's the guy she was kissing?"  
  
"I saw that he had brown hair and clear green eyes."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That would be Matt Finn. I always thought that he had a crush on my Katie."  
  
Carol scowled 'Your Katie? It should be My Carol...'  
  
"Where exactly are they?"  
  
"In a place called Snap, that new Italian resto."  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
They threesome rushed over there and Freddy peered through the window and he saw Katie laughing and Matt holding her hand. Freddy went inside the restaurant disregarding the dress code. (He was wearing ripped jeans and a torn shirt.) The maitre'd stared at Freddy appalled. Sharon slipped him twenty dollars.  
  
"Katie! What the hell are you doing with this creep?"  
  
"Freddy! Look, it's not what it looks like! We're only here as friends."  
  
Matt stared at Sharon and Carol. Carol winked at him and he relaxed in his seat pretending to look worried and appalled.  
  
"Yeah sure. I've already wasted my time here."  
  
And he stormed out of the restaurant with Carol looking smug and Sharon looking, well, idiotic.  
  
Katie watched her boyfriend storm out of the restaurant. Matt looked sympathetic, he sat beside her and he took her hand. She buried her head in his chest and cried.  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
Freddy left the restaurant in a huff. Carol came up to his side.  
  
"Freddy, well, if it would make you feel all better you could get payback."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"How so?"  
  
Carol, no matter how stupid she was sometimes, she was clever and cunning.  
  
"Well, I could pretend to be your girlfriend and she'll be so jealous. She'll know how it felt to be betrayed."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Freddy didn't like that idea but as long as Katie learned her lesson then he'd do it. He looked at the blonde girl beside and shuddered inwardly. She was beautiful yes, but she wasn't Katie. 'Was Katie worth hanging out with this ditz? Will it get her back to me?' He thought to himself. 'Yes, she's everything.'  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
"Katie? Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"But this isn't even your house." Matt said as he looked up to see dark blue walls accented by bright yellow windows.  
  
"No, but its Vaneza's house. I'm always welcome here."  
  
"Okay, just call me up if you need anything."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She looked at Matt's figure walk away until she could barely see his outline. She looked up at the bell and the cord hanging from it before her. A colorful sign under it read 'Please Ring the Doorbell'. She sighed and grabbed the cord and rung it thrice. The door opened and she was face to face with Vaneza's sister.  
  
"Hola Katie!"  
  
"Hi to you too Nigella, is Katie home?"  
  
"Si, she is upstairs talking to a boy." Nigella giggled slightly and led her up to the room.  
  
Katie couldn't help but smile; she didn't need to ask who Vaneza was talking to.  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
Freddy told the two girls to leave already because they were bugging him and he wanted to go over to Zack's house. He knocked on the door and it was answered by Hunter.  
  
'Oh great,' he thought 'another annoying kid' he couldn't run from her this time though because Zack's parents were watching him.  
  
"Hi Freddy..." she said in a flirty voice.  
  
"Uh, hi Hunter, where's Zack."  
  
Her smile faltered a little. She honestly thought that he had come here to visit her.  
  
"Well, he's not in the house right now, but we can stay here and talk."  
  
"Hunter!" her mom scolded, "He's upstairs, I can go get him."  
  
"Oh, no need Mrs. Mooneyham. I'll just go upstairs." He inched slowly away from Hunter who in turn inched closer to him.  
  
Zack, who had been watching from the stairway, was trying hard not to laugh because his friend looked so helpless.  
  
"Freddy! Dude, I'm up here, come on!"  
  
Freddy let out a sigh of relief. He quickly said good morning to Zack's parents and cast a glance at Hunter, who was pouting.  
  
"Zack let me in your room."  
  
"Sure, what's up."  
  
"Look, me and Katie have broken up...sort of."  
  
"Huh??? What? I don't understand."  
  
"Well it goes like this..."  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
"Matt called and asked me if I wanted to go out with him...as friends. Wipe that grin off your face! And then Freddy came in and saw us laughing and stuff. He got the wrong impression of course. So now I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"He didn't even give me a chance to explain why I was there. He just stormed out. You believe me right?"  
  
"Of course I do...how can I cheer you up?"  
  
A slow grin formed on Katie's face.  
  
"You could tell me who you were talking to on the phone and what about."  
  
A blush was creeping up the Vaneza's neck.  
  
"If you must know-"  
  
"Yeah I do!"  
  
"It was Zack."  
  
"Oh that's great! What did you guys talk about?"  
  
"You, Freddy, Us."  
  
"Us??? Are you two well...you know...together?"  
  
"Getting there."  
  
"Well, that's good for you."  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
"So that's what happened. You do believe me right?"  
  
"Of course I do. You're my best friend."  
  
"Great thanks. Well, was I interrupting anything?"  
  
"Basically yes."  
  
"Why? What were you doing?"  
  
"I was talking to Vaneza."  
  
"Yes! Zack's got a girlfriend. Woohoo!"  
  
"Hahahaha...I don't have a girlfriend...not yet anyway. You see I haven't told her I like her."  
  
"Dang. Did you know that we're talking about our feelings...shudder...it's not freaking right."  
  
"Hah. Anyway, I'm backing you 100%. If you say she cheated...well I guess she did."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"So Freddy, do you want to go out to the park. You know, just to get some air?"  
  
"Sure." The two went downstairs and out the door. Hunter promptly ran after them but got the door slammed in her face.  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
"So Katie...do you want to go out to just get some fresh air. Forget about your problems."  
  
"Yeah sure, why not. It might do me some good."  
  
"Alright." She said dejectedly. She hopped off the cushy bed they were sitting on and walked out with Vaneza.  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
As fate would have it the two pairs saw each other in the park. It was bound to happen. Zack and Vaneza greeted each other civilly and Vaneza dragged Zack out off to a secluded area first leaving Freddy and Katie to ignore each other.  
  
"Zack what's going on?"  
  
"Why are you hanging out with Katie, she's a cheat. You shouldn't associate yourself with trash like that."  
  
"What? Trash? Do you even know what you are talking about? Have you even heard her side of the story? It's mainly Freddy's fault in the first place."  
  
"No it's not she was the one hanging out with Matt in the first place!"  
  
"No she was not! Matt just invited her out that day! What is that a crime nowadays?"

"No, but it is when you kiss each other behind your boyfriend's back!"  
  
"What? She was not kissing him!"

"Hah, yeah sure."

"You know I don't believe you! Goodbye."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
They parted ways and everyone went home feeling miserable. Unbeknownst to them Sharon, Carol and Matt were smiling to themselves in an unseen area of the park. To them, everything was working out.  
  
**A/N: Hey there ya'll! Hehehehe, that was pretty short but anyway I hope you liked it. I'm currently working on the next chapter. I just felt like it had to end here. Anyweiz...Yngatz!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Ring Ring

**A/N: Hey thanks to all my reviewers I love you all!!!!**  
  
**nise-anjel**: well as for that S/G thing...I'm still contemplating that...signs point to a yes though. Freddy is smarter but jealousy got the better of him and besides I said he jusmps to conclusions. Thanx for the Review!  
  
**siyi**: I'm sorry to say she did but I'll fix that...don't worry! Thanx for the review!  
  
**tmrwspromise**: oh just keep hitting them on the head...they need that. Lol. Anyweiz...thanx for answering my question and thanx a lot for the review!  
  
**aNGel:** I will don't worry! Thanx for the review!  
  
**My Divinest**: Relax...breathe...I'm getting to that. Thanx for the Review!  
  
**So everyone thanks again for the reviews!!! I love ya'll!!!!  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X**  
  
Ring...Ring  
  
"I hate Zack."  
  
"Vaneza-"  
  
"Goddamn idiotic Zack!"  
  
"Vaneza..."  
  
"Biased evil piece of shit. He didn't believe me, he called you a liar. That [censored]"  
  
"VANEZA!!! Relax we'll use this to our own advantage. We make them jealous, me with Matt and you with Sam I guess."  
  
"That's not the thing, I still like Zack even if he didn't believe me."  
  
"Same here...well with Freddy of course but...as the saying goes, revenge is sweet."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
**  
"Freddy, I believe you but I want both sides of the story before getting mad at one of my best friends."  
  
"Best friend?" he spat bitterly, "She's not our best friend. What best friend would betray me and deny it?"  
  
"I'm still backing you a hundred per cent but haven't you thought about asking her what happened first?"  
  
Freddy eyed his best friend skeptically. Zack had always been sensible and always made good choices but today it seemed wrong to believe him. Freddy opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. Zack looked back at his friend eagerly.  
  
"No I haven't and I really thought about it and I refuse to until she has learned her lesson."  
  
"Well...Vaneza did call me liar. Count me in."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, who's for me?"  
  
"Sharon, Katie's cousin."  
  
"What? That girl's a frigid bitch! She's a dumb ditz. Can't it be someone like Marta or Alicia?"  
  
"That won't get her jealous."  
  
But Freddy was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"I suppose, the sacrifices we have to make."  
  
"Well then my good friend, let the games begin."  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X**  
  
"Vaneza I suppose this the time to say, let the games begin." Katie stared at her chocolate brown eyed friend who stared right back with a steely look in her eyes. Vaneza smirked, much like Zack, and nodded. Let the games begin.  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
-The Next Day-  
**  
Katie woke up to find herself in Vaneza's room. She blinked and everything came to view. She blinked again and all of yesterday's events came rushing back into her head. She groaned and buried her head in her hands. She really didn't want to do this to Freddy but if she didn't then he would always be this way.  
  
She grimaced as she thought of her green eyed friend. If Freddy would learn his lesson she'd go through everything that she had to, no matter how much she disliked Matt.  
  
"Vaneza?"  
  
"Hrrm?"  
  
"Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Mmm,"  
  
"Yes that a yes?"  
  
"Urrrm,"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Vaneza crossed the room and stared at the blue cordless phone as if it was her worst enemy. Dare she call Matt? Or should she forgive Freddy like she would always do? Or in this case ask for the latter? She heaved a huge sigh and picked up the phone. She dialed the recipient's number and just waited.  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
A/N: Hehehehe, I know that was short. It's just a cliffhanger to ann0y you guys. Don't kill me, I'll start the next chapter ASAP!! Don't forget to...REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Luv Yaz!**


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Rotting Romance

**A/N: Thanks to all my Reviewers!!! I love you all!!! Woohoo!!! 65 Reviews! ...ahem...anyway...here we go...  
**  
**RockinBassGurl**: Okay relax, breathe, I'm updating okay? Wow, u really are checking d computer? Don't do that, u will get insomnia! Thanks for the Review!  
  
**aNGel**: Well of course they'll end up together or you will all kill me. I'm just not telling how. Keep Reading!  
  
**nise-anjel**: Thanks a lot; I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
**JustVisitingUKGirl**: Well, you'll find out...soon! Thanks for the Review!!!  
  
**tmrwspromise**: Do not hyperventilate yet. Things will work out in the end! Thanks for the Review!!  
  
**BlackFloyd03**: Awesome? Really? Thanks! Thanks for the review!!  
  
**Hey All!! So, here's the thing, don't expect that the happily ever after will come instantaneously. Hehe hehehehe...there will be a sort of twist...hehehehe...maybe...well keep reading anyway. Hope you'll enjoy it!!**  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
Rotting Romance and Strawberry Kisses**  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt...hi...sorry you had to see what happened yesterday."  
  
"S'no problem. What's on your mind?"  
  
Katie sighed and swore to herself. She was never doing this ever again she thought/  
  
"I need yours and Sam's help to get back at the boys."  
  
"Oh, I get it." Everything was working out as planned.  
  
"Well, I'll see you then."  
  
"Where and when?"  
  
"In an hour by the Crystal pond." It was the most romantic place in the whole town, better than Lover's Lane a source said.  
  
"Okay, I'll just meet you there."  
  
"See you."  
  
They hung up. The minute Katie put down the phone he smiled maliciously. Everything was turning out as planned. He dialed Carol's number gleefully. This plan was pretty clever for a blond he thought.** (A/N: No offense!!!)  
**  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
"Hello Brown residence who's this?"  
  
"Sharon shut up and let me talk to your sister."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello Brown residence who's this?"  
  
"Sharon? It's Matt, just let me talk to your sister."  
  
"Okay! Carol! It's Matt!"  
  
"Yeah sure....give me the phone Sharon...Sharon phone now! Just give it to me...oof! Hello Matt?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...call Freddy, tell him Crystal pond okay?"  
  
"Yeah whatever. What time?"  
  
"In an hour. Bring Sharon."  
  
"I know duh."  
  
"Okay, see ya! Bye!"  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
**  
**-An Hour Later-**  
  
Katie was sitting on the grassy bank alongside the small pond taking in the sunshine with her eyes closed. She heard a small whisper that tickled her ear and she giggled. She looked to see who was lying down beside her and grimaced. It wasn't Freddy it was Matt. She wished that this silly quarrel would end but she knew that she and Freddy were too proud to end it. Matt smiled charmingly at her. She plastered a fake smile on her face and turned away.  
  
She looked over to Vaneza and she looked quite glad but she was unhappy. As was Sam. She would rather be with Zack rather than Sam. Her brother would rather be with his girlfriend then with Vaneza, who he barely knew.  
  
Suddenly Katie smiled at the memory of her first date. It was disastrous but it ended perfectly. 'As almost all endings do,' she thought. She was silent and Matt noticed this. He tried to distract her by talking to her. He feared that she was thinking about Freddy which she was.  
  
Katie sighed inwardly and noticed that there was a rustle in the bushes. Almost instantaneously she turned her head to get away from Matt. He shook his head and lay don on the bank. He already knew who that was.  
  
Katie gasped when she saw Freddy with Carol. Carol smiled smugly at her and kissed Freddy on the cheek. He in turn looked at Katie darkly. Katie clapped her hand to her mouth and sighed. She could feel her Carol's and Freddy's eyes on her. She kissed Matt who looked shocked and kissed her back. Nobody but Katie had felt nor seen the lone tear that had rolled her face.  
  
At first Freddy looked like he was going to do something then he turned away. Vaneza looked at Katie then at Freddy then at the clearing. Zack walked in hand in hand with Sharon. Vaneza looked like she was about to cry before she caught the expression on Zack's face. It might have just been the hot sun but it looked like he was disgusted with his companion. Sharon on the other hand was positively beaming. Zack looked at her looking as if he couldn't decide on what emotion he should show.  
  
She would have forgiven him at that exact moment but as she was about to give him a smile he glared at her and turned away. Her smile faltered and she hugged her knees to her chest. Sam smiled at her sympathetically. She smiled back, a little.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry but I don't like you. Well, not like you like you anyway."  
  
"That's okay; I was going to say the same. I take it you like that lad who just walked in."  
  
"Yeah. Friends?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two shook hands and smiled.  
  
"Well Sam, as we are friends could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what's the favor?"  
  
"Well could you act like we're in love? Zack needs the hint."  
  
"Of course,"  
  
He inched closer to her and put his arms around her slim waist and she rested her head on his chest. He played with her silky strands of hair and she  
  
"Enough?"  
  
"Perfect, thanks."  
  
She smiled at him and she captured his lips with hers. He in turn kissed her back. Once she realized what she was doing (which was a minute later) she pulled away. She had a glazed look in her eyes. She shook her head and blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry; I guess I was just caught up in the moment."  
  
"Yeah exactly, the scene just looked like it needed a kiss."  
  
"Yup, I think he's convinced already."  
  
"Yeah exactly."  
  
The two were silent for a moment.  
  
"Sam, you know what?"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"You're a good kisser."  
  
"That's all due to the practice I have with my girlfriend back home. But you're not so bad yourself."  
  
Vaneza felt a tiny hint of jealousy but she shook her head and said to Sam,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Vaneza,"  
  
"Yeah Sam,"  
  
"You taste sweet."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Kinda like strawberries, I love strawberries."  
  
Vaneza licked her lips.  
  
"Oh, I do!"  
  
She giggled and looked out at the pond and then looked back at Sam. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his deep blue eyes. She was captivated by them. They were so intense and she got lost in them. She licked her lips nervously and could still feel Sam's kiss. He smiled at her, he too was captivated by her beauty.  
  
'It must be hormones,' they both thought.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"You. You have blue eyes."  
  
"I know that, why?"  
  
"They sparkle in the light."  
  
"Well...your eyes are like chocolate."  
  
"I like chocolate."  
  
"So do I."  
  
And without another thought their lips met yet again and to them time stood still.  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X**  
  
Freddy was helplessly listening to Carol's every word which was mainly centered about herself. He couldn't stand up and walk around because she had such a firm grip on his arm and she also had sharp fingernails. He couldn't believe what he had just saw a few moments ago. His Katie kissing Matt. He would have loved to kick Matt's sorry ass but that would only mean he'd surrender and he couldn't do that especially now.  
  
Zack on the other hand was tearing up a piece of grass. He was angry at Sam for making a move on Vaneza but he looked again and saw that it was Vaneza that kissed him which they were doing still. He was jealous but he couldn't show it. He looked at Sharon, she was beautiful but she was an average beauty, not to mention a moron.  
  
'Chocolate brown eyes, full pink lips, creamy white skin, and silky long black hair.' He thought to himself. 'I never knew I could be a poet,' he thought chuckling. He looked back at Sam and Vaneza. Who were talking and she was laughing.  
  
'I wish it was me that was making her laugh.' He thought sadly. He turned is back to the scene and began tearing up some more grass.  
  
**-TBC-  
  
A/N: Muahahahahahaha!!! Short chappie again!!! Woohoo!! So did you guys see the twist? Boy am I hyper... Muahahahahahaha! Maybe no violence until the later chapters...hope ya all enjoyed it. Please don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!! LUv Yaz all!**

**_P.S. Just a hint...the next chapter will be called "Apology Accepted" I'm going to leave you to decipher what that means or who it was meant for._**

_**P.P.S. To all my eager readers and my reviewers, as much as I love you all, I won't be able to update during the 6th of June up to the 10th. I promise to update ASAP. I'll be vacationing in Roxas City Capiz. I'm so sorry, but will you do me a favor and recommend this story...please...please...please? If you do tell me if you did and I'll give you much credit!!! **_

**__**

**Love Ya'll!**

__


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Apology Accepted

**A/N: 69 reviews! Yay!!! Thanks you everyone!!! I love you all!!!  
**  
**iluvmyface**: Thanks! Yup, Filipina ako! (Buo aking loob...may agimat ang dugo ko...lol) Thanks much for the review! Yngatz!  
  
**falling-leaves**: don't worry, you don't have to die! I'll be writing! Thanks for the review!  
  
**nise-anjel**: oh go ahead torture them...I'm not stopping you. Just give them back to me coz I need them for my fic.  
  
**love2beME**: Well...here's the thing...of course they'll be together again. I think you all will kill me if I don't do that. The Sam thing was just hormones. It was interesting for a while though.  
  
**So that's all...for all my reviewers who might die not knowing the ending...well...I'd hate to be the cause of death. Please do not kill yourself. Anyway...thanx for all the reviews!!! Yngatz!! So w/o further ado I give you...  
**  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
Apology Accepted**  
  
"Matt...I want to go home...it's been three hours and I'm hungry."  
  
"Well...I brought a big picnic basket. Want to share? There's enough for everyone here."  
  
Katie looked at him suspiciously. There was an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. Not maniacal but definitely happy, strangely, weirdly happy.  
  
Reluctantly Katie agreed. She looked wistfully at Freddy and Carol. Carol's head was resting on his lap and Freddy was reading a book...wait reading a book? Katie rarely read a book. There was something apparently wrong but before she could decipher it Fred, Zack, Sharon, Carol and Matt were walking over.  
  
"Hey Katie, I invited them over to eat the four of us, mind?"  
  
She wanted to say something bitchy to her cousins but she swallowed her pride and plastered a fake smile on her sober face.  
  
"Of course _**baby**_ why would I mind?"  
  
"Well, honey, let's eat."  
  
Zack, as usual, looked like he was about to gag while Freddy looked angry. Sharon and Carol looked as smug as ever. Once Vaneza and Sam came over Zack began to tear up some more grass.

** X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
-On the way home...**  
  
"So Vaneza how'd you like Sam...a.k.a. your former crush and my long lost brother?"  
  
"He's really cool." Vaneza said without emotion.  
  
"No really..."  
  
Another blush began to creep up Vaneza's cheek.  
  
"Well...he's fun, and he's cute. Nothing special, not like Zack." Once Vaneza had realized what she had said she buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Vaneza?"  
  
"It's nothing, really, it's nothing."  
  
"Did anything happen between you and my brother?"  
  
"No...not really, why should anything happen?"  
  
"Because when we left I saw a really small tinge of gloss on Sam's lips."  
  
"Really...I didn't even use..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay...I kissed him but please don't hold this against him, I was the kisser he was just a kissee."  
  
"It's okay, don't worry...hormones happen." Katie stopped talking and laughed at her statement.  
  
"He has a girlfriend anyway so maybe it was just a moment."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I miss Zack."  
  
"I know you do...no matter how much you enjoyed that kiss you still like, no love my best friend Zachary Taylor Mooneyham."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Exactly!" Katie said triumphantly and marched home with Vaneza giggling at her side.  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
**  
Freddy was in Zack's house where they had locked Hunter out the room and Jesse was, once more, listening to his brother's iPod.  
  
Zack was lying face down on his bed while Freddy was seated on a black beanbag.  
  
"Dude, quit moping you've got Sharon now."  
  
"Don't even mention that name. She's such a bimbo without an ounce of smarts in her head!"  
  
"Yeah well you'll get back to Vaneza eventually when they have learned their lesson."  
  
"Freddy! Hello wake up and smell the daisies they're women! They're three mental years older than men! Most of the time anyway but still! They're devious and clever and they're damn smart!"  
  
"I know! I also want Katie back if you haven't noticed. Do you honestly think I like hanging around Carol? She's a narcissist fool all she thinks about is herself."  
  
"So are we going to surrender?"  
  
"Maybe...I don't know."  
  
"Freddy, I give up on ya."  
  
"Whatever...can I sleep here tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, Sure."  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
The Next Day...  
**  
Vaneza was walking down her street taking in everything she saw. She was so happy and she didn't know why. The kiss made her feel all tingly and special yet it was so wrong. She belonged with Zack and she knew it. Sam was just so...sexy and cute she couldn't help it. Neither could he.  
  
She was on a cloud by that kiss and she was in bliss but a tiny part of her mind was telling her no...it was a very faint part and somehow...she didn't choose to ignore it. That part was telling her that Zack was for her, not Sam. But another part was arguing that Sam was really good at kissing and was really sweet. That part was getting slwly smaller.  
  
She was walking home from Katie's house when she took a wrong turn and crashed into none other than Zack.  
  
"Oooow...that's gonna leave a bruise."  
  
"Zack? I'm so sorry."  
  
"Vaneza! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Walking home. You?"  
  
"I'm doing the same thing."  
  
"Well...now that you're here I want to talk."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Zack fixed his gaze on her.  
  
"If it's about Sam...well you two looked happy together."  
  
"Funny you should say that coz that's exactly what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"Speak,"  
  
"Zack I kissed Sam and you know it but that's not the point besides what's up with you and Sharon?"  
  
"Nothing...I'm just pretending to like her. Continue,"  
  
"Well honestly I really, really liked that kiss. He was sweet and nice and fresh and fun but he's not the guy. Sure he's a good kisser and a really good friend but he's not the one I love."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Well...if that's everything then I have to go. My brother is probably wrecking my iPod."  
  
Vaneza watched as he walked away until it snapped in her. She couldn't wait to tell him how she felt. The little voices in her head both said "Aw forget Sam." She smiled gleefully and ran towards Zack.  
  
"Zack!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Look you probably misunderstood [gasp...] what I was saying a few minutes ago."  
  
"Well then what were you...oof!"  
  
Before he could say much more she had kissed him with everything she felt for him. At first Zack was surprised but, not surprisingly, he had kissed her back. Once that was over she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry Zack...I really truly like you...no love you and I guess it took an awesome kisser to make me realize that."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
She had snaked her arms around his back when she bagan to speak again.  
  
"If you don't feel the same way I'll leave...at least I got a real kiss this time."  
  
"Hell no. Wait...okay, I really really loved you too since you sang that only hope thing during a concert."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Well...I guess I do love you too Zack."  
  
"Yeah...I guess. You know I can taste sugar on your lips."  
  
"Must be you." She murmured into his ear.  
  
"We have some unfinished business you know."  
  
She let go of him.  
  
"Oh yeah, damn, I completely forgot about Freddy and Katie. Are we going to help them? We really should get them back together."  
  
Zack rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"No babe, not that. They can wait. We do have quite a lot of making out to do."  
  
She looked into his hazel eyes.  
  
"You've never liked it when Freddy called Vaneza babe and now you're calling me that. You must like me. Do you really really want to?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Well..." she kissed him long and passionately again.  
  
"That was sampler."  
  
"I really have to get to my room already if I want some more of that."  
  
"I bet you do. Wait is this just a trick to get me into bed or is my apology really accepted?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Zack!" she punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow...hey! That really hurt"  
  
"Answer the question!"  
  
He also kissed her long and hard.  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
He laughed and brought her to his house.  
  
**-TBC-  
  
A/N: Wellz...did ya'll like it. For some reason I'm not writing long chapters. That was sweet though. Anyweiz people...I luv ya'll!!! Keep reviewing. I'm sleepy now. Yngatz!!!!**


	18. Chapter 16: Even Perfection Feels Pain

**A/N: 74 reviews? Wow that's great! I hope to reach a hundred, if I do, I'm definitely writing much, much more. Uhhh...what was I going to say? Oh yeah, um, Thanks for the reviews? What's Beta reader? God I'm slow on these things. Hahahaha, oh I extend my greatest thanks to everyone on the Joey Gaydos Forum who read my fanfic. Siiiigggh...well to make up for that I hope you'll enjoy the story. It's 7:00 am right now and I'm kind of sluggish coz I woke up at 5:00...sorries friends to be sharing this stuff. Lol. Anyweiz, this is thanx to all my reviewers...  
**  
**Liz**: Hey thanks for the review! Glad you like it!  
  
**iluvmyface**: Chong! Lol. Salamat sa iyong paggaaprove. Testimonial ko? Joke, Joke, Joke! Lol. Salamat din sa review! Yngat!  
  
**BlackFloyd03**: Awesome? Why not spectacular? Just kidding! What's my username for what? Thanks for the review! I totally appreciate it!!!  
  
**tmrwspromise**: Glad to see you cooled down. Lol. Thanks for the review! TC!  
  
**nise-anjel**: There is no age specification to be making out. Unless you're really just a kid or you have strict parents. Lol. Anyweiz, it will take some time before they get together. A few chapters more. You guys can wait. Thanks for the review!!!  
  
**So everyone...thanks much for the review. That was a slightly fluffy, slightly mischievous chapter...I thought it would please ya'll...and it most definitely did. Enjoy the rest!  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
Even Perfection Feels Pain (A Short Summer Chapter)  
**  
Summer was on her way to Gordon's house when she saw Katie sitting on her porch with a half smile on her face. She really wanted to apologize to her best friend for the way she acted during the party but she wasn't really good with apologies. If it came down to her best friend, well she'd have to try...  
  
"Uh Katie..."  
  
"We're not friends, remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way."  
  
"Just leave me alone okay...I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"I come here to apologize and this is what I get?"  
  
"Yeah, you deserve it after what you did to Zack."  
  
"I thought you'd listen Kate..."  
  
"I thought you'd listen too..."  
  
At the same time they said,  
  
"I thought wrong."  
  
"Well Katie...I'll be seeing you around." She said coldly  
  
"Yeah...you too," Katie replied equally coldly.  
  
"Oh...Dewey told me to tell you guys that rehearsals are tomorrow at 4:00 pm. Matallica thing in about a month. It's been moved."  
  
"Oh...kay. Bye." Katie stood up and walked into her house leaving Summer in the pavement.  
  
Summer turned and walked away also. She took a second look at the warm red door of Katie's house. It had always looked so pretty and inviting. Now it just looked cold and tacky. Stamped her foot in frustration and walked away from the door.  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X X xxxx**  
  
Summer walked to Gordon's house feeling miserable and depressed. She tried to apologize but ended up making up a fool of herself. Except for Gordon she felt everyone had turned against her. Suddenly her sad thoughts altered when she thought of Gordon's surprise if he saw her there. She hadn't told him she was going there and she felt spontaneous today. She turned the corner and saw the plain white door of her current boyfriend's house.  
  
It was still quite far but it could be seen from where she was because it was the only white door in their street. The rest were either blue or yellow. As she neared her brisk pace slowed down and a grin began to appear on her face. She remembered how his room looked. It was a red room tacked up with various artworks, most his own. He enjoyed rock music but he loved calm and new age tunes. 'It helps me concentrate when I paint,' he said to her when she commented on his choice of music.  
  
She reached into the old Horace Green messenger bag she carried around. It still bore Horace Green's emblem but she redesigned it to match her current style. It was now black and she sewed on cloth patches on it on which her friends wrote on.  
  
Once she was almost there she noticed that the curtains of his house were closed. It was rather rare for the curtains of his house closed. She assumed that Gordon's parents were having some "private time" in the den. She took the back door as not to disturb what ever was happening in there.  
  
She saw that there was really nothing to be afraid of. She walked upstairs to go to Gordon's room to see that he was making out with none other than Marta.  
  
"My God, Gordon! What the hell are you doing here with this slut?"  
  
"Slut? Excuse me but I believe you're the slut. He said he doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
"What? How long have you two been together?"  
  
"10 months." She said triumphantly  
  
Summer backed away horrified. Gordon had been cheating on Marta, with her. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she wiped them away. She stepped to the couple and slapped Gordon clear across the face. She abruptly apologized to Marta and she left. Marta left soon after.  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X X xxxx**  
  
'That's the third time I have been unlucky in love. Maybe I'm really just not ready for that. What's love anyway?'  
  
Summer was musing over her past boyfriends and was going home when she heard a noise up the alley. Something about Katie.  
  
"It's not working Carol."  
  
"Make it work...make her feel pain so she'll love you."  
  
"That's not so bad, I can try."  
  
"Anything to get me, and my sister happy. Anything to keep our dear cousin on her toes."  
  
"You know...Zack doesn't look like he likes your sister."  
  
"Give him time, he's bound to love her in no time."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Summer stood there for a long time and was shocked at Matt. She always was suspicious of him but she never knew he could stoop so low as to break her best friends up. She exited the scene and rushed to tell Katie.  
  
**-TBC-  
  
A/N: I know that's not what you guys wanted but...im sorry!!!!!!! It was pretty short too. Lolz...frgive me, I was up at 5:00 and im so sleepy. Pls review anyway...luv yaz!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Believe Me?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! 82...that's like 18 less than a hundred. Lol. So...thanks again to all my reviewers! I love you all...w/o you I'd be stuck on the 2nd chapter. _What's a beta reader????_ Waaaah...I really don't know. Anyweiz...here we go!  
**  
**Liz**: Thanks, I will!  
  
**BlackFloyd03:** Hey there! Well...I don't really know how I'm gonna do this...I'll find out soon enough...prolly after you do. JK. Erm, Tahimiksabahay means quiet at home. I don't why I chose that name...I'm not really the most quiet in our household...I'm the nosiest. So...It's an oxymoron!  
  
**aNGel:** Thanks for the review! Keep rockin' too!  
  
**nise-anjel:** You know...that's the way it was supposed to go but you know my characters are really, really stubborn so I really don't know now. Will update now! TC!  
  
**iluvmyface**: alam mo...mejo alam ko na pero...mej lang. Salamat sa testi...bbgyan din kta! Yngatz!!!!!  
  
**Rachael**: Thank You! Read on girl! Lmao.  
  
**xobadrhymer03**: There will be no murders...it's my fic anyway. Well...there will prolly be some mild violence but you know...I'm not so sure. Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
**tmrwspromise**: Boy, you do like to get physical don't you? Oh well...Thanks for the review!!!! Take Care!  
  
**Sorry it took so long to update, I was in Roxas City where I was currently vacationing. Okay...that's all...here's the stowee!!! BTW, it'll be a F/Z slash eventually....JUST KIDDING! I'd be killing the story if I did that. Boy am I cold, I'm getting the heebie-jeebies. Lmao. TC, ya'll!  
  
X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X**  
  
**Believe Me?  
**  
Summer was running toward the house she had always known and loved. It didn't matter whether Katie was mad at her or not, Katie was still her best friend. Tears were running down her cheeks and she didn't care. Betrayal was what it was.  
  
'I never really like Sharon and Carol anyway,' she thought furiously. How dare they split up her best friends? The red door loomed before her eyes. She felt something wet fall onto her shoulder.  
  
'Hell, please don't let it rain,' but it did. It began to rain in the summer. She ran much faster to the red door of Katie's house.  
  
Rather soaked and cold, Summer knocked on the door. It was answered by Katie who was looking bemused and yet apprehensive at her soaked ex-friend.  
  
"Katie, Katie, please let me in, you have to listen to me!"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Please,"  
  
Katie looked at her sympathetically, her lips were almost blue and she was shivering like a thin tree in a strong wind. She eyed her once more.  
  
'If she had come all this way, it must be important,' she thought.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Thank you. I'll start first, Katie, I'm so, so sorry about what I did to you. I should apologize to Zack for treating him like dirt."  
  
"You want him back?"  
  
"No, he has a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, well, your apology is accepted. You want to borrow some clothes?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied meekly.  
  
Katie covered her friend in a towel and brought her upstairs. Once Summer had changed they sat on Katie's bed; they were quite silent for a while.  
  
"Summer, I'm sorry too. But Zack's my friend but I feel it my duty to defend him even if the blow came from a friend as well. I would have done the same thing if it was you and not Zack who was being spoken about."  
  
"No need to act all gallant, it was our entire mistake."  
  
"Yeah, friends?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
The two hugged and Katie looked into her friend's blue-gray eyes. There was uncertainty in it. Summer wasn't looking directly at Katie; she was looking more at the window near the bed.  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Er, what's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Summer,"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Really,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm positive, why do you ask?"  
  
"You're not looking at me straight in the eye."  
  
"Okay, I'll be honest. I had intended to tell you, it's just so hard."  
  
"Well, I'm listening."  
  
"It's about a certain Finn..."  
  
"Er, Dewey?"  
  
"Katie...it's about Matt, and your cousins, Sharon and Carol."  
  
"Erm, go on," Katie prodded.  
  
"They are planning to break Freddy and you up while also breaking Zack and Vaneza up."  
  
"Really? I had the feeling they were up to something."  
  
"Yes, I didn't want to be the one to tell you that but,"  
  
"I HATE THOSE THREE!!!!!"  
  
"Er, yeah but cool down, you're a smart girl and so am I, we need to fix this problem."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"A plan."  
  
"A plan?"  
  
"Yes, a plan, we can humiliate them and you know...stuff."  
  
"Erm, right, let's get started."  
  
"Not now, we need to let the three in on this."  
  
"Well, yeah of course."  
  
"Starting when do we initiate this 'plan'?"  
  
"Now I suppose...well, not exactly but we have to start ASAP."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X  
  
**So Katie and Summer were friends once more. They were currently crafting a plan. Summer was to stay with Katie until the rain receded. It didn't look like it was going to become sunny anytime soon, it was still dreary and dark.  
  
Katie looked sullenly at her phone. It was black and red and chic and small. Katie always liked that phone. She picked it up and began to dial Vaneza's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Katie!"  
  
"Oh hi Nigella, is Katie there?"  
  
"No, she hasn't gone home since last night. She did call this morning, she said she was at Zack's house, she lost track of time and she couldn't leave because of the rain."  
  
**(A/N: To all those who are thinking that get your heads out of the gutter.)**  
  
"Oh, well, okay, I'll just call there instead, thanks Nigella."  
  
Katie smirked to herself. She looked practically like Zack with that smirk on her face. Summer laughed briefly at the expression on her friend's face. The she turned serious.  
  
"Well, where's Vaneza?"  
  
"She's at Zack's house."  
  
Summer's smile grew wider.  
  
"What do you reckon they're doing there?" "Summer, get your head out of the gutter."  
  
"I'm just kidding, can't I joke a little."  
  
"Well, the thought sickens me."  
  
"Yeah. Um, anyway are you going to call her or what?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Katie dialed her other best friend's phone number. She looked out the window; the rain seemed to be letting up. She twirled the cord around her finger while Summer picked up the bag she had brought there. She took out the clipboard she had brought and checked her to do list.  
  
Katie looked over at her friend. She was always so organized. Katie took one look at her room, it was clean enough but the small amount of clutter about it added uniqueness to the room. Summer's room was sparkling yet tacked up with numbers of various companies who had hired School of Rock and some autographs and pictures. Also there were quite a few of her favorite musicians, mainly RnB and Rock.  
  
For what seemed like eternity the phone was finally picked up on the other end.  
  
"Hello, Mooneyham residence, who's this please?"  
  
"Hey Jesse, its Katie."  
  
"Oh hi Katie, what's up? And please don't say the sky; I've heard that one too many times."  
  
'For a quiet fifth grader,' she thought, 'he's quite spunky, he's got moxie he'll be a great rocker soon like Zack. Hunter will never become like Zack, but she's a good dancer. Performance-wise maybe she'll be back up for Beyonce or JLo some day, just definitely not a rock star.'  
  
"Er, did you see your brother come in with a girl, she had long black hair and brown eyes. She was pretty."  
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to her."  
  
"I can't go and call her though, Zack's room is locked."  
  
Katie closed her eyes and tried to brush away all the mental thoughts that were entering her head.  
  
"Great. Just scream...or I know, is Hunter there?"  
  
"Of course she is. She isn't going out of the house much until next week."  
  
"What's happening next week?"  
  
"Er, she has this dance camp thingy."  
  
'Well my gut feeling was right she did choose the right path.'  
  
"Okay, well, lemme talk to her."  
  
"Okay, hold on. Oh and by the way, it's our birthday next week. Mom allowed Zack to invite everyone in the band including Dewey 'n' the crew but me 'n' Hunter said that if you guys are coming you hafta play. Zack agreed. So are ya coming?"  
  
"Well, I'll try."  
  
"Okay. Hold on. HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNTTTTTTEEEEERRRR!!!!!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"KATIE WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU, YOU CRAPHOLE!"  
  
"ALRIGHT SNOT-FACE, TELL HER I"LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"  
  
"KAY!"  
  
Katie smiled inwardly. What in the world was Zack teaching his siblings? There was a swift banging coming down the stairs and Jesse groaned. Katie could hear bits of their sp called conversation.  
  
"Gimme the phone..."  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Worm!"  
  
"Amoeba! Here."  
  
"Piece of crap. Hello?"  
  
"Hey, what's up? You sound...erm...nice."  
  
"Nice Katie, but I hear your cousins are in time."  
  
"You worshipped them."  
  
"Not anymore. They talked to me recently, they're bitches."  
  
"Did Zack teach you that language?" Katie asked amused  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So why are you acting nice...in fact you're acting like a 12 year old."  
  
"Haha, I'm nice coz I'm in love."  
  
"Freddy, again?"  
  
"Of course not! It's this guy who'll be in the dance camp with me. He has blond hair, green eyes and is twelve years old."  
  
"Well, he sounds cool."  
  
"Don't expect my attitude to last."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"I need yours and Jesse's help on this."  
  
"Okay, speak to me,"  
  
"Hah, well, I want you to knock on Zack's door continuously and scream his name out loud."  
  
"He'll just slam the door in my face."  
  
"I know that, that's why I need Jesse also."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, he'll block the door when he tries to close it. He'll say 'Phone for you!' and there."  
  
"That's the plan? To get my stinky brother to talk on the phone?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"Your phone's cordless right?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"There, just tell Jesse to take the cordless upstairs and whatever you do, do not put down the phone."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
So Hunter relayed to Jessie what Katie had just told her. Katie, on the other hand was mentally laughing at herself. She had just initiated a plan with a couple of ten year olds. She looked at Summer, her face was buried in a book and silent laughter could be heard from it. She gave Summer an amused/exasperated look.  
  
"What? It was a silly plan!"  
  
"Jeez, it's not like I have any other choice. He's not getting out of his room anytime soon."  
  
Katie shook her head. Suddenly a voice was heard into the receiver. It was Jesse.  
  
"Katie, Hunter's upstairs already."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
Katie could hear silent laughter coming from the twins. Then it was silent then Hunter began banging on the door.  
  
"ZAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!"  
  
Katie could hear shuffling and the opening of the door. She heard Zack say something she couldn't decipher. She was laughing inwardly before Zack came on the phone.  
  
"Hello Katie?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, is Vaneza there?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I need to talk to her. I hope you haven't destroyed my friend's honor."  
  
"Why Katie, I would never do that,"  
  
"Thank God,"  
  
"Not yet anyway."  
  
"Sheesh, just put Vaneza on the phone."  
  
"Okay, Vaneza, phone for ya!"  
  
"Coming....Hello?"  
  
"Vaneza, I need you to come over now."  
  
"Now? It's raining!"  
  
"Look again, I don't blame you if you don't want to leave your boyfriend, but please come over! This is really, very important."  
  
"Oh alright, I'll be in your house in ten minutes."  
  
"Thank You!"  
  
Katie hung up and waited.  
  
**X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X xxxx X**  
  
In fifteen minutes Vaneza was there looking flushed. She had a sour look on her face when she arrived.  
  
"Um, I hope this is really, really important coz I liked it there."  
  
"Yeah, in Zack's arms you mean."  
  
Vaneza blushed.  
  
"Well, Vaneza meet my friend Summer, she was at the party."  
  
"Oh, Hi Summer!"  
  
"Hell Vaneza, Summer Hathaway is my name." "Great."  
  
"So what did you call me here for?"  
  
"Look, this whole time Sharon and Carol have been trying to break us up. I want you to act like you don't know Zack when you're around Sharon and Carol. Let him in on the plan but not quite yet."  
  
"Er, what?"  
  
"Sorry, I'll take it slow. Summer overheard that Sharon, Carol, and Matt were trying to break Freddy, and I; and Zack and you up. With you too they failed."  
  
Vaneza beamed.  
  
"I didn't know up until an hour ago. Within that one hour Summer and I had thought up a plan that should include all five of us with outside help."  
  
"Are you sure of that plan yet?"  
  
"No but,"  
  
"I'm in,"  
  
"You are? Cool!"  
  
"So where do I begin?"  
  
"I need you to let Zack in on this so he won't get the wrong idea."  
  
"What about Freddy?"  
  
"He won't be in this plan for quite some time." Summer interjected.  
  
"Oh well, what's the plan?"  
  
"This is basically what's going to happen, you fool them into thinking that you hate each other and we do the same. We lure them into a trap where they will be publicly humiliated."

"That's all?"

"No. It's more complicated than that. We just haven't worked out the second part yet."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's a basically good plan."

"Glad you think so. Well, let's do this?"

"Oh yeah."

**-TBC-  
  
A/N: A cliffie...oooh...lmao. Okay ya'll, sorry for the long update. I hope you guys like it. TC!!! Oh yeah, and don't forget to clicky that li'l blue bu'on down there. Okeiz? ByeeeZ! **


End file.
